Unas Navidades ¿inesperadas?
by Ryuuky
Summary: Chika ha decidido que sería buena idea reunir a todas sus amigas por Navidad, aunque claro, ha pasado un tiempo y con el paso del tiempo las personas cambian... ¿o tal vez no? AU. YouRiko principal y más notas al final del primer capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

Notas al final del capítulo.

 **1**

 **Llamadas random**

Luces de ambiente, un sofá cómodo, el agradable calor de una estufa y un delicioso olor a galletas.

Eso era exactamente todo lo que You quería, sin embargo estaba en una oficina, con los guantes puestos para poder teclear en un dichoso ordenador mientras terminaba unos documentos.

-¡Achúú!- y estaba resfriada.

El primer día de las vacaciones de Navidad había comenzado muy mal para ella. You esperaba poder disfrutar, relajarse y dormir un poco ya que no debía madrugar, pero le llamaron de una oficina para solucionar un problema de papeleo sobre el barco de su padre.

Ese era otro punto, sus padres se habían ido de viaje y prometieron volver antes de Navidad. Por eso le tocó a You ir, a fin de cuentas debía enterarse de todo eso si ella quería tener un barco algún día.

-¿Cómo qué no?- murmuró asesinando con la mirada al ordenador. No solía perder la paciencia, pero este ordenador entre la lentitud y que estaba todo en inglés, en el que se defendía pero tampoco tan bien, la estaba sacando de sus casillas. -Te odio, te odio y te odio-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- un joven apareció por una de las puertas, miró a You con los ojos entrecerrados al verla tan perdida.

-No... Creo- dijo ella, pero no estaba muy segura.

-Trabajo aquí- dijo él acercándose a mirar la pantalla. -Te falta introducir la dirección de tu casa y estará todo listo-

-Ah, gracias...- sonrió You.

El joven se la quedó mirando en vez de decir algo más.

-¿No eres...?-

-Fui school idol- aclaró ella rápidamente al ver la confusión en su mirada. -Tengo algo de prisa, así que...-

-¡Miyake!- un hombre con traje apareció por la puerta reclamando al joven. -¡Dejaste la impresora sin tóner otra vez! ¡Acabo de poner uno nuevo y ha desaparecido!-

-N... No fui yo- dijo él rápidamente alzando ambas manos.

You miró de reojo al chico y decidió echarle una mano, aunque no se conocieran de nada.

-Él estaba conmigo, me estaba ayudando, no lo robó- dijo You llamando la atención de ambos.

-¿Eso es verdad?-

-Sí, señor-

-Bien... Entonces... Nada-

Aprovechó que esos dos se quedaron hablando para ir otra vez a la recepción.

-Ya he terminado con el ordenador, está todo enviado- dijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta, el gorro y su bufanda.

-Genial, muchas gracias- respondió una chica da la recepción.

* * *

Decir que hacía frío en Tokio era quedarse cortos. Riko patinó dos veces sobre el maldito hielo antes de poder llegar al portal de su piso. Recién había empezado diciembre y las temperaturas decidieron bajar de golpe.

Una vez dentro se quitó la bufanda y tomó un descanso para que sus manos recuperasen su temperatura habitual, la entrada estaba tranquila excepto por el sonido de un pestillo y luego una puerta que necesitaba urgentemente que le pusieran un poco de aceite.

-Sakurauchi- la llamó su vecino del primero, y ella rodó los ojos antes de girarse para sonreírle ampliamente. -Tu compañera de piso, la que te recuerdo que sólo venía a pasar unos días, sigue haciendo ruido todas las malditas tardes-

-Chika-chan...- suspiró Riko apretando su agarre en la mochila donde llevaba sus apuntes, pero sin perder la sonrisa fingida. -Lo siento, hablaré con ella-

Antes de seguir escuchando las réplicas subió las escaleras de dos en dos y casi tiró la puerta abajo cuando fue directa a su piso.

-¡Lily!- dijo Yoshiko desde el sofá.

-Yoshiko- saludó ella rápidamente y fue andando a paso decidido hasta la cocina hasta que analizó la situación y volvió al comedor dando pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Yocchan, qué haces tú aquí?-

-Me han invocado- Riko suspiró y miró a la culpable de todo esto.

-¡Riko-chan bienvenida!- canturreó Chika acercándose a ella, tenía toda la cara pintada de azul.

-¿Que llevas por… aquí?- preguntó Riko haciendo un gesto por su rostro.

-Pintura, no te preocupes. Yoshi... Yohane ha venido a ayudarme con mi idea de reunirnos-

-Chika-chan...- se quejó Riko cerrando la puerta y negando varias veces. -¿Por qué insistes en que estemos todas juntas?-

-¡Somos amigas, debemos reunirnos, aunque ya no seamos school idols!-

-¡Eso, eso!- gritó Yoshiko poniéndose de pie en el sofá.

-Baja de ahí- le gruñó Riko sufriendo por su precioso sofá azul. Ya tenía que soportar lo que le hacía Chika a su hermoso mobiliario día a día con sus caídas torpes, no iba a permitir que "el Ángel Caído" hiciera lo mismo. -Chika, ya te he dicho que no es buena idea-

-Pero Riko...-

-Lily-

-No me digas que te ha convencido- suspiró Riko dejando sus cosas encima de la mesa.

-Kukukuku, a el Ángel Caído no le convencen- dijo Yoshiko haciendo su habitual pose. -¡Los demás siguen a Yohane!-

-¡Vamos Riko, no te enfades!- gritó Chika con una gran sonrisa. -Hace tiempo que no nos vemos todas y estas navidades son perfectas-

-Eres demasiado optimista, te pareces a...-

-A You- terminó por ella Yoshiko.

Riko notó su corazón acelerarse un poco, desde que se graduó no había vuelto a saber nada de ella. Respiró un poco para calmarse, no podía ser posible que el solo nombre de una persona le hubiera afectado tanto.

-¿No será divertido?- dijo Chika caminando de aquí para allá en busca de una libreta que últimamente siempre llevaba en brazos.

-Deberías centrarte en tu carrera y dejar las cosas como están-

-Uhhhh- se quejó Yoshiko dejándose caer en el sofá otra vez. -Esto es muy cómodo, pero ¿y el kotatsu?-

-La casa de Riko es muy moderna- se quejó Chika dejándose caer a su lado. -¿Entonces puedes hablar con Ruby y Hanamaru?-

-Sí, con Ruby... y ya ella hablará con Hanamaru- confirmó la más joven asintiendo, Riko miró la cara que puso Yoshiko no podía culparla a fin de cuentas Chika la estaba casi obligando.

-Chika, ¿de verdad vas a seguir con esta loca idea?-

-Sep-

* * *

You llegó por fin hasta su casa, estaba hasta las narices de ir andando lentamente por el hielo e intentar no resbalarse.

Colgó el abrigo y se quitó sus guantes mientras revisaba los mensajes de su móvil, nada nuevo. Hasta que recibió una llamada que la sorprendió tanto que de pocas dejó caer el móvil al suelo.

-¿S... Si?- con las prisas no sabía ni quién le llamaba.

-¿You-chan?- la voz de Chika al otro lado la sorprendió tanto que se quedó sin palabras. -¿Me habré equivocado?-

-¡No, no cuelgues!- gritó de repente sujetando el teléfono con las dos manos, como si eso ayudase a que la escuchase.

-¡You!- la voz de Chika sonó ahora más fuerte. -¡Dile hola de mi parte!- dijo una voz más que enseguida reconoció como la de Yoshiko.

-Chika, Yoshiko... chicas...- estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción, hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba sus voces. Pestañeó rápidamente para no ponerse sentimental. -¿Sucede algo?-

-¡Vamos a celebrar la Navidad todas juntas!- gritó Chika entusiasmada.

-¿Eh?- You no esperaba eso.

-¡Sí, justo ahora estamos esperando las confirmaciones, estamos en la casa de Chika- se escuchó la voz de Yohane.

-De Riko-

-¿Qué?- tampoco esperaba eso.

-¿Estás libre estas Navidades?-

-Hm... Sí- dijo ella arremangándose. –Tengo unos días libres-

-¡Perfecto! Hablamos luego-

-Va... Vale-

Tras la llamada, You entornó los ojos mirando el móvil fijamente, había sido una llamada tan extraña que no parecía realista. Pensó en la conversación que acababa de tener pero sólo sacaba una cosa en claro: Riko y Chika vivían juntas.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y abrazó un cojín sin dejar de mirar el móvil, no entendía por qué de repente estaba tan desanimada.

* * *

Cuando volvió de hacer la compra Riko se sorprendió al ver que Yoshiko se había marchado, a ella también hacía tiempo que no la veía y no le hubiera disgustado hablar un poco. Dejó las compras encima de la mesa y se preparó algo rápido para irse al comedor junto a Chika. No lo admitiría pero desde que ella estaba por su casa esta se había vuelto más acogedora.

-Mi siguiente paso es Yoshiko-chan, sé que no ha ido a los cursos que quería hacer- dijo Chika sin mirarla.

-¿No ha ido? ¿Pero no ha sido ya el primer trimestre?- preguntó Riko sorprendida dejando la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa y cogiendo el mando de la televisión para encenderla. -Mira, Chika-chan-

En la televisión salía imágenes de la gran pista de hielo que habían puesto cerca del centro de la ciudad, justo esa noche era la gran inauguración y un montón de personas esperaban ansiosas. La reportera apenas podía hablar, pero sonreía ampliamente.

-Hmm...- La pelinaranja miró la noticia y luego a su amiga.

-Que divertido...- murmuró Riko.

-Todo listo por aquí- dijo Chika apuntando un par de cosas. -Me voy a dormir ya, tengo que planearlo todo-

-Chika, espera- Riko agarró del brazo a su amiga evitando que se fuera del comedor y la miró con precaución. -¿No necesitan ayuda tus hermanas en la posada?-

-No, mis hermanas dijeron que estaba bien-

-¿Y por qué quieres juntarnos?-

-¿Por qué no?- sonrió ella.

Riko pensaba que estaba todo bien, que era algo normal en la vida de las personas el separarse, cada uno hacía su vida y de vez en cuando se encontraban y se ponían al día. Pero desde que se separaron a la única que había visto era a Chika.

-¿No es obvio la razón por la que quiero que estemos todas juntas?- preguntó al final tras ver como Riko se lo pensaba -¿es que acaso no quieres ver a alguien?-

-N... No es eso- se quejó Riko soltando a su amiga y mirando otra vez a la televisión. -Haz lo que quieras, pero si sale mal luego no digas que te avisé-

-Está bien~ canturreó Chika con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Holis! Cuando el espíritu navideño te posee (en plena época de entregar trabajos jejeje) te dan ganas de hacer un fic Navideño(? y Aquí esta xD**

 **No creo que se haga muy largo, sobre todo por el corto tiempo que dispongo, pero será satisfactorio.**

 **Por último comentar un poco las otps, principalmente YouRiko, tal vez un poco de Yoshimaru y de MariKanan. Esto ya es conforme vaya saliendo jajaja. Resumiendo: drama y fluffie.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **¿Vas a recogerla?**

-Zuramaru... Zuramaru-channn- la llamaba alguien, y ese alguien no era muy sutil que digamos.

Yoshiko estaba agachada en la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca haciéndole señales a la castaña.- Zuraaaamaaaaru- susurraba.

Al menos Hanamaru dio gracias de que no hubiera nadie allí, si no ya se habrían quejado de las indirectas muy directas que lanzaba la de pelo oscuro.

-Qué raro que no pueda oírme- murmuró Yoshiko para sí misma cerrando los ojos. -Tal vez no he puesto todo mi empeño en esos ataques que he lanzado antes...-

"¿Por qué no se va?" pensó Hanamaru tratando de concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo, pero sabía que a su espalda Yohane movía las manos lanzándole hechizos no verbales o algo así.

-Zuramaaaaru- volvió a decir.

-¡QUÉ!- gritó al final ella levantándose de un salto y haciendo que Yoshiko se cayese hacia atrás de la impresión. -¿Qué quieres, zura?-

-Ah... Uhmm...- Yoshiko se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad y se cruzó de brazos. -Uhmmm-

-¿Sólo me has seguido hasta aquí para fastidiarme?- preguntó Hanamaru todavía enfadada. Dejó el libro en la estantería y se puso su chaqueta a una velocidad increíble.

Yoshiko no esperaba que la castaña estuviera tan enfadada, cuando volvió en sí se dio cuenta de que la joven ya estaba saliendo de la biblioteca pública.

-Ah, no, Hanamaru- Yohane salió corriendo tras ella, para su suerte enseguida la alcanzó.

-Qué quieres...- preguntó Hanamaru mirándola de reojo.

-Sé que estás enfadada conmigo... Y... Ruby no podía avisarte entonces me ha tocado hacerlo a mí- empezó Yohane haciendo muchos movimientos extraños con las manos. Al ver que la castaña no decía nada continuó hablando. -Chika quiere celebrar la Navidad con todas juntas...-

-¿El día de Navidad, zura?- preguntó Hanamaru confusa. Yoshiko asintió a su pregunta.

-Una fiesta... Hablar... Vernos. No hace falta que sea el día de Navidad-

-Vernos...- repitió Hanamaru sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Yoshiko.

-Va... Vale, sé que estás enfadada porque tal vez he ignorado tus mensajes sobre quedar... Pero estaba ocupada...-

-No lo estabas, zura-

-¡Y tú qué sabes, el Ángel Caído Yohane está muy solicitada!-

Cuando terminó la frase se dio cuenta de que habían estado andando hasta la parada de autobuses.

-¿Vendrás?- le preguntó al final dándose cuenta de que se acercaba uno que seguramente Hanamaru cogería.

-Seguro, zura- miró el suelo hasta que se armó de valor y miró a Yoshiko a los ojos. -¿Tú irás?-

Yoshiko se sonrojó de golpe ante la tal insistente mirada de Hanamaru.

-Tengo que hablar con Ruby...-

-Puedo hacerlo yo, también llamaré a Chika para enterarme de todo. ¿Entonces, irás, zura?- otra vez la mirada insistente. El autobús se había detenido justo enfrente de ellas.

Hanamaru subió resignada dándose cuenta de que Yoshiko no respondería, como a sus mensajes.

-¡Iré, claro que iré!- escuchó justo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen y no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

-Creo que me he resfriado- dijo Chika mientras observaba el bol de cereales.

-Aléjate de mí- Riko sacó una espátula y apuntó hacia su amiga. -Tengo que terminar los proyectos y entregar dos canciones antes de Navidad. No quiero tus gérmenes-

-Jo, Riko-chan, mala- se quejó Chika frotándose los ojos. -¿Entonces le puedo dar a You-chan tu dirección?-

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- se quejó ella sonrojándose.

-Nada, por saberlo- se rió Chika mirando su libreta y pasando un par de hojas. -Me quedan las de tercero, no sé nada de ellas-

-¿No estaba Kanan en el pueblo?-

-No-

-¿Sólo You-chan?-

-Sí- Chika la volvió a mirar sonriendo. -¿De verdad que no la quieres ver?-

-Que no es eso- se quejó Riko dejando su taza de café ya vacía en el fregadero.

-Entonces, ¿puedes ir a recogerla mientras yo voy con Hanamaru, Ruby y Yoshiko a comprar decoraciones navideñas?-

-You... ¿no sabe venir ella sola?- preguntó Riko intentando fingir que no le afectaba.

-No lo sé- dijo Chika, y en vez de fingir lo dijo con tal sinceridad que asustó a Riko.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a clase... Ya lo vamos hablando-

-Oh, tengo un mensaje- dijo Chika cogiendo su móvil. -Hanamaru va a venir-

-Chika...- Riko se detuvo en la puerta justo antes de abrirla, tenía las llaves preparadas en una mano y la mochila en otra. -¿Dónde piensas celebrar la Navidas?-

-Jejeje... ¿Tal vez aquí?-

-¿¡Aquí!? ¡Pero si el vecino de abajo ya nos odia!- gritó la pelirroja llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Riko, vas a llegar tarde- señaló Chika.

-Yo... Ahg, hablamos luego-

* * *

-¿Entonces quieres viajar a Tokio?- preguntó su padre sin soltar el periódico. -Hace tiempo que no vamos por ahí-

-Sí, lo sé- Mari dejó con cuidado el tenedor encima de la mesa y esperó a que él preguntase o aceptase su petición, pero no ocurrió. -Quiero ir a pasar las Navidades a casa de unas amigas-

-Está bien, puedes ir- sentenció él -no tengo ninguna pega más que termines de hacer los trabajos esos que te mandaron-

-¡Gracias, papá!- y antes de decir nada más salió corriendo de allí sin ver el ligero sonrojo de su padre.

-Me ha llamado papá... Tch- murmuró el hombre extrañamente feliz.

Mari iba haciendo saltos y extraños bailes hasta la puerta de su habitación, y una vez dentro cogió una de sus fotos favoritas donde salían Dia, Kanan y ella.

-Awesome! Debo hablar con Chika-chan y... ¡prepararlo everything!-

* * *

-¿Ce... Celebrar Navidad?- Kanan se recogió el pelo en una coleta mientras intentaba centrarse en la voz de su amiga.

-Sí, todas juntas, ¡hace tiempo que no nos reunimos!- gritó la otra eufórica.

-Es que...- Kanan levantó la vista de sus pies encontrándose con la atenta mirada de Dia. -N... No sé, hace tiempo que no vemos a Mari-

-Otra igual- suspiró Chika agotada. -He ahí la idea de que nos reunamos, nos hemos separado mucho... ¿Por cierto está ahí Dia-san?-

-Sí, habíamos quedado hoy para irnos de compras-

-¿Y qué opina?-

Kanan le dejó el móvil a Dia y se alejó un par de pasos por precaución, a saber qué podía salir de ahí. Llevaba meses sin hablar con su hermanita pequeña y si Chika la nombraba podía desde gritar enfadada hasta llorar de la emoción.

Dejó todo pensamiento atrás centrándose en Mari, ¿qué habían pasado ya dos o tres años? Desde que ella se fue a no sé qué parte de América sólo la había visto por las fotos de redes sociales. No sabía por qué se sentía tan insegura de volverla a ver, era Mari... Era... Bueno, inofensiva no era... ¡Pero era Mari! ¿Por qué sentirse tan rara?

-No soy Hanamaru, no puedes convencerme con unos dulces- le llegó la voz de Dia.

-Dile que iremos- dijo Kanan tras meditarlo un segundo, a fin de cuentas era Mari no debía sentir todo esto que la había invadido en un segundo.

-¿Iremos?- preguntó Dia alzando una ceja.

-Genial- se escuchó la voz de Chika.

-No, no, no. Espera, ¡Chika!- pero ya había colgado. Dia dejó caer la mano y cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro muy largo. Kanan se alejó un poquitito más al notar un aura oscura invadiendo a su amiga. -¿Iremos?- preguntó sujetando el móvil con tal fuerza que parecía que se iba a romper.

-Es sólo un día... ¿qué puede salir mal?-

-¿Iremos?- preguntó Dia otra vez acercándose a ella. -¿En plural?-

-Seguro que Mari va... ¿no la quieres ver? ¿Y qué me dices de You, Hanamaru, Yoshiko, Riko, R..Ruby?-

-¿Plural?- preguntó otra vez Dia ignorando lo que había dicho Kanan. -¿A mí para qué me incluyes en las locas ideas de esa mandarina hablante?-

-¿Por el espíritu navideño?- Kanan se alejó más a ser posible y se tapó las orejas. -¿Ahora es cuando gritas Buu buuup, no?-

-Correcto-

* * *

Cuando Riko llegó a casa al medio día Chika seguía en el mismo sitio que la dejó. Por lo menos no había hecho ruido para que el vecino de abajo, ese que parecía que no salía de su casa, no se quejase.

-Esto es lo más difícil de todo- murmuró Chika mirando la libreta. -Al menos Hanamaru aceptó enseguida, pero las demás no se quieren ver o algo así-

-Es que ha pasado tiempo- dijo Riko en un intento de animarla. -Incluso tal vez están ocupadas-

-No, todas han dicho que vendrían-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿De... De verdad?-

Chika sonrió malvadamente y cerró su libreta de golpe.

-Sí, estamos todas y todo está organizado-

-¿Entonces te vas a poner a hacer cosas con tu vida de una vez?- dijo Riko sin expresión alguna en la cara.

-Tal vez...- Riko dio la conversación por perdida y se quedó mirando su comedor mientras bebía un poco de agua, dentro de menos de dos semanas estarían allí todas juntas... Parecía algo tan irreal... -Ah, justo el día que termines con los trabajos debes ir a por You-

Escupió toda el agua de golpe y tosió dándose golpes en el pecho.

-¡Acaso no sabe venir ella solita!- gritó con la cara roja del esfuerzo que había hecho por sobrevivir.

-¿No quieres ponerte al día con ella? Entonces ya voy yo a por ella, pero es el mismo día que iba a comprar los adornos con las demás- lloriqueó.

-Qué remedio- se quejó Riko mirando el calendario. -Espero que esto salga bien...-

-Jejejeje-

-Cómo te vuelvas a reír duermes esta noche en el portal-

-Entendido-

* * *

 **Bueno bueno bueno(? Aquí estamos con la segunda actualización y prometo la tercera para la semana que viene, porque sep, la siguiente ya viene el TAN esperado reencuentro xD**

 **¡Gracias por los likes y fav y las reviews! Me alegra mucho de que os guste la historia, si tenéis alguna duda la podéis consultar y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Leah: xD Me alegra que los doctores recomienden leer drama y cosas fluffies jajajaja.**

 **Semana que viene el drama, sayonara~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 **Parte 1: De compras navideñas y otros recados**

Hacia mucho tiempo que Riko no iba al pueblo, cuando salió del tren enseguida reconoció las calles donde vivió unos cuantos años, la añoranza y el deseo de estar por ahí un poco más le hizo ignorar el frío y caminó tranquilamente por las calles que estaban decoradas con lucecitas que seguramente encenderían por la noche.

Finalmente llegó al mar que se mecía lentamente. Como estaba cerca de su casa aprovechó para darle una visita sorpresa a su madre, se acercó a la puerta y llamó varias veces, pero nadie le respondió. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en una chica que estaba corriendo cerca de allí, cuando la chica estaba a punto de pasar a su lado levantó la mirada y Riko pudo notar cómo su corazón daba tres volteretas laterales para las que no estaba preparada.

-¿Riko-chan?- preguntó la deportista deteniéndose.

-¡Y... You!- la pelirroja estaba claramente sorprendida.

-¡Ah! ¿Ya es tan tarde? Chika me dijo que me preparase antes del medio día... Lo siento, salí a correr y se me ha pasado la hora-

Riko asintió, se imaginó la conversación con You de mil formas, pero no tan natural.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la ojiazul mirándola fijamente.

-¿Riko? ¿You?-

-Buenos días, Sakurauchi-san- saludó You con una sonrisa a la madre de Riko. -Iré a mi casa a prepararme, luego vengo-

You comenzó a correr otra vez y desapareció por el final de la calle. Riko se había quedado tan pasmada que no pudo hacer nada, tampoco decir nada...

"¡Que desastroso ha sido esto!" pensó mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Hija estás bien? Parece que vas a llorar-

* * *

-Y entonces Yoshiko dijo algo parecido a adiós mundo cruel y se fue corriendo por uno de los pasillos- finalizó Ruby su relato con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Jejeje- Chika se rascó la mejilla mientras notaba las gotas de sudor caer. Se imaginaba llegando al piso de Riko sin Yoshiko y que la peliroja comenzase a gritar cosas parecidas a "cómo has podido" y "sólo tenías una tarea"

-No os preocupéis, zura- Hanamaru seguía tranquilamente llenando el carro de la compra con adornos que Riko había accedido a poner en su piso. -Aparecerá-

-P... Pero estamos en un gran almacén, ¡yo una vez me perdí en uno y si no llega a ser por Dia onee-chan no me hubiera salvado-

-Que no cunda el pánico...- dijo Chika alzando las manos. -Estamos en medio de un almacén lleno de gente que está al lado de un centro comercial lleno de gente y...-

-¿Llamamos a Dia?-

-Lo que sea, zura. Esto ya está listo- Chika no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la impasibilidad de Hanamaru respecto a la desaparición de Yoshiko, y estaba por decir algo cuando notó como Ruby la cogía del brazo.

-N... Nos falta la nieve en spray, ¿vas a por ella?-

-Hai, zura-

Ruby esperó hasta que Hanamaru desapareció para comenzar a hablar.

-Yoshiko ha estado comportándose de forma rara. Desde hace unos meses no quiere quedar con Ruby y Hanamaru, por eso Hanamaru está triste-

-Sabía lo de Yoshiko, pero creía que Hanamaru estaba hambrienta, por eso estaba así- Ruby sonrió fugazmente pero enseguida se tapó la boca.

-No tiene gracia-

-Lo decía en serio- Chika suspiró y miró el carro de la compra, estaba ligeramente más lleno de lo que esperaba. -Revisemos esto en lo que tarda en llegar Hanamaru-

* * *

-Nieve de colores, nieve con purpurina... ¿donde estás, zura?- Hanamaru observaba fijamente la estantería hasta que escuchó una risa y sólo le hizo falta observar el final del pasillo para ver a Yoshiko. -Te encontré~

Caminó con paso decidido y de pasó pilló el bote de spray que estaba buscando y continuó así hasta que que se detuvo justo a mitad. Yoshiko no se había dado cuenta de que iba hacia allí y estaba mirando su móvil con una sonrisa bastante triste.

-¡Yohane!- gritó. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero no quería seguir viendo esa sonrisa tan desilusionada.

-¡Es Yoha...!- se giró justo para encontrarse a Hanamaru a mitad del pasillo, la castaña tenía una sonrisilla en la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te vas corriendo por el pasillo?-

Yoshiko se acercó lentamente a Hanamaru.

-Has venido a buscarme...- susurró, pero ella no llegó a escucharlo. -No me he perdido, había un perro-

-Un perro, zura- la sonrisilla de Hanamaru se acentuó más y Yoshiko se acercó los pasos que quedaban totalmente enfadada.

-¡Deja de sonreír, era un perro que conocía!-

-Ya...- soltó una risa y se giró para volver sobre sus pasos. -Vamos, nos están esperando-

En ese momento sonó su teléfono y sin detener el paso revisó los mensajes. Uno de promociones y otro de Ruby. Los leyó por encima hasta que se detuvo de golpe y Yoshiko estuvo apunto se chocar contra ella.

-Han ido a adelantar las compras- se giró para encontrarse con Yoshiko y se asustó al tenerla tan cerca. -Han... Han ido al centro comercial, tenemos que ir a pagar esto y nos podemos ir- su voz había salido menos seria de lo que esperaba.

-Vale- Yoshiko estaba bastante tranquila escuchándola atentamente, no se burló ni tampoco hizo nada extraño.

Hanamaru seguía alterada y fue directa a la caja para pagar. Justo cuando era su turno la castaña se fue.

-Voy a por una cosa, espérame un segundo-

-No, no me abandones Zuramaru~ lloriqueó Yoshiko. El cajero se la quedó mirando confusa. -Ella es mi Little Demon-

El cajero asintió como si entendiese, aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea. El silencio se hizo incómodo.

-Ya estoy, zura-

-¡Por fin!- lloriqueó Yoshiko, esperó hasta que Hanamaru terminó sus compras. -No deberías dejarme sola en estos sitios-

-Ah no se, zura. Igual dejándote sola encontrabas otro perro y todo-

-¡Zuramaru!-

* * *

You se dio una ducha fugaz y metió un poco de su ropa en la bolsa de deporte. Creía que habría suficiente espacio para sus cosas, pero las de Chika ocupaban mucho.

Era irónico, Chika no estaba presente pero las cosas que le había pedido que recogiera de su casa, mayormente ropa, ocupaba más que la suyas propias. Suspiró guardando unos calcetines a presión y la cerró mirando el reloj.

-Riko me va a matar- se puso rápidamente el abrigo y salió de su casa revisando por quinta vez que llevaba el móvil y sus llaves.

-¿Watanabe-san?- preguntó un chico alto y rubio que le sonaba de algo.

-¿Sí?- ella se ajustó mejor la bufanda y se puso bien la mochila de deporte.

-Por fin te encuentro... Soy Miyake, el de la oficina... Te ayudé con el ordenador-

-Ah, sí- You se acercó más confiada y sonrió. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno, el otro día cuando estuviste allí...

-¡Un momento!- You levantó uno de sus brazos y sacó las llaves de su casa. -¡Ahora vuelvo!-

Entró rápidamente para coger su gorro de invierno, se estaba congelando y eso que sólo había salido a la puerta de su casa. Volvió a la puerta completamente segura y la cerró.

-Vale, ya estoy lista, se me había olvidado que no había cogido el gorro y...- se calló al ver a cierta pelirroja fulminando con la mirada al chico, y eso que él le sacaba dos cabezas. -¿Riko?-

-Ya veo por qué estabas tardando tanto- respondió ella con un tono de voz completamente enfadado.

You abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida, ¿a cuento de qué venía ese mal humor? Vale, había tardado en ducharse, pero es que no quería cometer un suicidio saliendo con el pelo mojado a la calle en pleno invierno.

-Yo sólo venía a devolverte esto, te la dejaste en la oficina- dijo Miyake sacando de su bolsillo la cartera de You.

-¡Creía que la había perdido!- gritó la chica cogiéndola, se podía notar que estaba aliviada. -Muchas gracias Miyake-kun-

-¿Y cómo sabes dónde vivía ella?- interrumpió Riko el momento.

-L... Lo pone en el carnet de identidad- y aunque le sacase dos cabezas, Miyake le tenía miedo a Riko. -Le debía un favor-

-Ah- dijo Riko cruzándose de brazos.

-Me voy... Feliz Navidad chicas-

-Feliz Navidad, y gracias otra vez- dijo You despidiéndose con la mano.

-Podía haberla llevado a la policía y ya- dijo Riko justo cuando él desapareció de su vista.

-Era majo, te ha deseado feliz Navidad-

-Sí, claro- Riko comenzó a caminar -si tan majo te parece...

-Oye, un momento- You se puso a su altura y la silenció sólo con la mirada. -¿Estás enfadada?-

Se quedaron en silencio avanzando un poco más. Si ella se iba a poner así por un desconocido You no quería sacar el tema de que ella viviese con Chika y ninguna de las dos le hubieran dicho nada. No era por nada, pero si sus dos amigas iniciaban una relación le gustaría enterarse por ellas y no mediante un comentario por teléfono.

-No, sólo estoy cansada- dijo al final Riko suspirando. -Has tardado...-

-No conozco a ese chico, yo le ayudé y él me ha ayudado- You tenía la necesidad de aclarar todo ese tema. -Es agradable ver que quedan personas así en el mundo-

Se puso los guantes y justo alzó sus ojos encontrándose con los dorados de Riko.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Algo interesante en el mundo de las competiciones de buceo?-

You se preguntó si Riko estaba haciendo esas preguntas por obligación, para hablar de algo y que el ambiente no estuviera tan cargado de tensión como antes.

-Lo de siempre- respondió con simpleza, de esta forma no rechazaba su cortesía.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y esta vez ninguna de las dos lo rompió.

* * *

 **Hablemos(?**

 **No pensaba actualizar tan pronto xD Pero he hecho mi primera exposición después de todo un alocado verano sin exponer y me ha salido extraña jaja no sé vosotros, a mi se me da medio bien medio mal. Total, que tenia tiempo libre hasta mi segunda exposición (es mañana, tengo tres esta semana) y me he dicho, pues a ver los caps de Love Live(? (el 10 y el 11) y estoy confusa. YohaRiko, Chika pasando de todo, Mari y Kanan actuando como casadas(?** _Khá es estoh?_ **Y como buena persona escribo, pero me doy cuenta de que el drama (el de verdad) está en los caps de Love Live jajaja, a mí solo me sale la estupidez romántica, pero es algo(? Seré fuerte por este fic(?**

 **Malditas chicas, cada una con su Harem :V**

 **Anyway, esto es un continuará, porque literalmente el siguiente capítulo es una continuación de esto xD**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Os respondo a las reviews por aquí:

yu: Aishh me alegra de que te gustase xD y de que te fijes en ese detalle de los silencios incómodos, intento acercarme lo mayor posible a algo que pasaría en la realidad, aunque la comedia absurda me grita.

Ritsuki Kurasawi: Me has pillado(? ¿Sabes la típica frase de: X es mi religión? Pues Riko celosa es la mía xD En cuanto al drama hay un poco, pero ahora no me sale del todo, jajaja, ya vendrá en los siguientes capítulos.

Love Live: ya lo tienes :3

AaronVS3: Wooo me alegra que te guste, yeap no podía hacer un fic sencillo navideño, yo tenía que meter cosis por el medio(? Qué se le va a hacer, soy así.

Y ahora os dejo con la continuación (literal) del capítulo.

 **4**

 **Parte 2: Vueltas a casa y sonrisas de instituto**

Riko miró disimuladamente a su derecha donde You estudiaba el plano del metro, estaba de pie, sujetada a la barra de arriba con sus dos brazos ligeramente flexionados y parecía bastante seria. Ninguna de las dos había vuelto a mantener una conversación desde que abandonaron la casa de la nadadora. Tampoco es que la pelirroja supiera que preguntar, cuando lo intentaba You le daba largas respondiendo con respuestas simples o monosílabos.

Riko estaba sentada, no podía dejar de pensar en diferentes temas para averiguar que había estado haciendo You durante todo el tiempo que habían estado sin verse, pero no conseguía nada.

El metro se detuvo frenando en seco y anunció la estación, Riko no necesitaba mirarlas ya se las sabía de memoria. Un par de personas bajaron y You dejó la mochila de deporte en el suelo junto a sus pies, fue imposible no fijarse en que estaba bastante llena.

-¿Fuiste a casa de Chika-chan?- preguntó de repente al recordar la llamada de la pelinaranja a You.

-Sí, me pidió que recogiese algunas cosas... No veas cómo pesan-

-Mientras no sean herramientas- You la miró con curiosidad cuando dijo eso y Riko se emocionó, ¡ya tenía un tema de conversación!

-Es que últimamente le ha dado por ponerse a hacer cosas en la habitación y hace mucho ruido, el vecino de abajo nos amenaza y todo-

-¿Te ha amenazado?- preguntó You encarnando una ceja. La pelirroja se sintió estúpidamente feliz por segunda vez en el día, la primera había sido cuando You le dio la mano durante medio segundo mientras entraban al metro, lo había hecho para que no se perdieran entre tanta gente, pero eso daba igual.

-Sólo se queja- aclaró. -¿Tú no tienes vecinos molestos?-

-No-

Otra vez el silencio. Riko miró las estaciones que le quedaban, cinco, no eran muchas. Se acomodó en el asiento y jugó un poco con la cremallera del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿You, estás enfadada?- preguntó al final sin atreverse a mirarla.

-¿Eh? No... ¡No, claro que no!- al darse cuenta de que había alzado mucho la voz la bajó de golpe. -Creía que tú estabas enfadada, por tener que recogerme y por... Miyake-

-¡No! Yo estoy feliz de volverte a ver- confesó Riko. -Eres tú la que no me habla ni dice nada- esto era cierto, nada más verla quiso abrazarla, pero Miyake estaba en la puerta de su casa tan tranquilo, como si fuera suya o algo así.

-Yo...- You recapacitó, la voz de Riko al hacer las preguntas no la había convencido, pero tal vez fuera cierto y ella sólo estuviera cansada. -Lo siento, también me alegro de verte Riko-chan-

Y dijo eso, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que ella no le había contado nada, como que vivía con Chika y estaban haciendo reformas. Ignorando todo eso soltó la barra con su mano derecha y se inclinó hacia delante, rodeó a Riko y le dio un rápido abrazo, la pelirroja enseguida se lo devolvió apretándola fuertemente con sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello de la nadadora.

-La próxima es nuestra parada- dijo You sin moverse, Riko no la soltaba. -Riko... Estamos llegando-

Pero ella se esperó, y justo cuando se estaban abriendo las puertas salió disparada de allí hasta llegar a las escaleras. No se lo podía creer... ¡había abrazado a You! Después de tanto tiempo...

-Riko-chan, espera- You la alcanzó justo a tiempo para ver las vistas de Tokio. Calles llenas de gente y todo decorado con luces de Navidad. -Qué bonito...-

-Ah sí, You-chan, Feliz Navidad- dijo Riko señalando la amplia calle con su brazo.

-Igualmente... Riko-chan-

* * *

-¡Ya hemos llegado!- gritó Chika dejando caer las llaves en el pequeño bol de la entrada. -¿Hola?-

-¿Lily?- gritó Yoshiko cargando parte de las bolsas.

-No están, ¡qué alivio! Yo pensado que nos iban a matar-

Las cosas se habían alargado un poco más de la cuenta por culpa de todas las personas que también habían decidido hacer las compras navideñas, los metros estaban llenos y tuvieron mala suerte. Además de que Ruby y Hanamaru se marcharon pronto para volver a sus casas y tuvieron que cargar ellas con todas las compras.

-¿Crees que tardaran mucho?-

-No lo sé, esta noche ya venía You-

-¿Y las demás?-

-Quedamos mañana y pasado ya son Navidades-

-Entonces es mañana pasado a la hora de comer, ¿no?-

-Sí- Chika comenzó a sacar las objetos que habían comprado y empezó a decorar la casa. -Espero que esas dos hablen-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada... ¿te apetece cenar algo?-

Yoshiko dio tal bostezo que dejó claras sus intenciones.

-Puedes ir a dormir a mi habitación, hay un futón en el armario de la derecha-

-Gracias- dijo Yoshiko sonando bastante cansada.

-¿Y tú no tienes sueño?-

-Termino de poner esto y ahora iré-

* * *

-¿Es aquí?- preguntó You alucinando con el gran edificio que estaba justo enfrente de ellas.

-Sí, hoy ha sido un día largo, después de la uni he ido a recogerte- Riko bostezó cansada y You se ofreció a sujetar la puerta que justo acaba de abrir.

-Vecina- y toda la alegría que había acumulado por ese gesto se esfumó al ver a su queridísimo vecino del primero. -Su compañera de...-

You observó detenidamente al sujeto mientras apretaba su bolsa y creyó que se le daba bien poner mirada asesina porque estaba funcionando.

-Es muy tarde, ya podéis hablar mañana- cogió a Riko de la mano y empezó a subir las escaleras con ella detrás, se alegró de no oír ninguna queja.

-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó Riko riéndose, You se fijó en que era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que se habían vuelto a reencontrarse. Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta antes de que el vecino se arrepintiera y subiera a darle un sermón.

-Sólo le he mirado como hacías tú cuando Yoshiko hacía alguna tontería-

-Yohane- escuchó una vez que la puerta se abrió. -Es Yohane- la susodicha les miraba con un vaso de agua, no dijo nada más sólo caminó hasta una de las habitaciones y luego cerró la puerta.

You sonrió por la escena random y miró a Riko esperando una explicación, pero ella parecía sorprendida también.

-Si Yoshi... Yohane está aquí tú vas a tener que dormir en el sofá o conmigo-

Al escuchar eso su corazón dio tal salto que incluso se le olvidó respirar. -El sofá está bien, ¿una marinera se adapta a todo, no? Jajaja- caminó hasta allí y se sentó robóticamente.

"¿Dormir con Riko implica dormir con Chika, no?" pensó You notando como se sonrojaba. "No me han dicho nada, pero no me quiero meter entre ellas dos... Ahg, ¿por qué lo ocultan? Y tú" miró hacia su pecho "deja de latir tan rápido por cualquier cosa"

-Te traeré unas mantas- con las prisas You se había olvidado que llevaba la ropa de calle todavía puesta, comenzó a desvestirse hasta que se quedó con una camiseta de manga larga y los vaqueros que ya llevaba puestos. -Listo... ¿no vas a tener frío así?-

-Estaré bien- dijo You restándole importancia. -Buenas noches-

-Hasta mañana- murmuró Riko confusa por tanta rapidez. Tal vez You también estaba cansada. Caminó hasta su habitación y antes de entrar se giró para comprobar que You estuviera acomodada, cuando lo hizo se encontró con unos ojos azules que le devolvían la mirara y que hizo que su corazón se acelerase. -A... Adiós-

-Adiós- murmuró You algo avergonzada porque la pilló mirándola.

"You... Duérmete y deja de pensar en ella" se dijo a sí misma acomodándose, pero sus ojos se fueron hacia una fotografía que descansaba en una de las mesitas del comedor. En ella estaba Riko sonriendo ampliamente con un vestido de gala, detrás de ella un enorme piano blanco. Parecía una de sus competiciones.

You vaciló un poco y se sentó, alargó el brazo y cogió la fotografía.

"Maldita seas, incluso en una foto" pensó de mal humor llevándose una mano al pecho.

Puso la imagen boca abajo y se arropó mejor con la manta. Riko y Chika estaban saliendo y debía hacerse a la idea, no podía comportarse de forma tan rara viendo una foto.

* * *

Escena extra.

"Salir a por un vaso de agua... O fingir que no he puesto el seguro en la puerta. Nunca lo pongo... Pero..." Riko dio su sexta vuelta en la cama, estaba completamente sonrojada. "No y no y no. Que las ideas de Chika no te distraigan. Tal vez You esté durmiendo en tu sofá azul adorablemente pero tú no puedes empezar a pensar excusas para ir a verla dormir de esa forma adorable. Porque no. ¡Maldita seas Chika!"

Pensó en la última vez que había visto a You, era el día de su graduación. Tampoco fue nada del otro mundo, un discurso, unas cuantas risas... y lágrimas, una comida entre las tres y luego de repente el nuevo curso. Pero la sensación más importante que tuvo durante todo ese día de la graduación fue su corazón y en que no dejaba de mirar a la chica de ojos azules... ¡no podía!

-Y ahora está en mi salón- dijo casi en un susurro. Al dar la séptima vuelta se fijó en que era muy tarde, quizá si mañana madrugaba... Podía enterarse de más cosas sobre You. Decidida abrazó la almohada y cerró los ojos junto a una estúpida sonrisa, la misma que tuvo el día de su graduación.

* * *

 **Mememememeh Bueno y hasta aquí, You is in tha house(?**

 **Ya me relajo.**

 **...**

 **Okey, pues tengo muchas cosas escritas porque la ida y vuelta en el autobús son horas realmente productivas si no estás cansada, y como ya avisé de que el fic no sería muy largo los capítulos que quedan vendrán prontito, por lo tanto: ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Sayonara~~** (Yo hubiera salido a por el vaso de agua)


	5. Chapter 5

Os vuelvo a responder por aquí xD:

Love live: ¡Mola que sea harasho! Eli era superkawaii cuando lo decía ;-; era genial, me acuerdo siempre del capítulo del cambio cuando Kotori hace de Eli y lo decía xD

Ritsuki Kurusawi: Oie zhy, esa You defensora y yeap, debo meter más YouRiko xD en este cap tienes un buen pedacito, a disfrutarlo~ Pd: Zura es amor, Zura es vida xD

Karma: (en respuesta a lo del seguro de la puerta) ¿A que sí? En plan, que no entren a robar lo más importante de esta casa :V aunque si lo hacen, si logran entrar, creo que deberían enfrentarse a la furia de Riko y tal vez del Harem que se ha montado You xD ¡De nada por el agradable YouRiko! De verdad, lo digo mucho, pero me alegro muchísimo de que os guste :3 es que era necesario para estas Navidades xD

Judith ED: Al igual que le escribía a Karma, creo que necesitamos un fic del fic, en plan:

-You, es cuestión de vida o muerte, debes venir a dormir conmigo.

-¿Por qué, Riko?

-No preguntes, luego lo averiguaras. Y que acaban casadas… mínimo. Lo típico de que te atacan con cosas, y de repente te sacan YouRiko y notas como hace doki doki tu kokoro y en tu mente suena "auch, justo en la debilidad" Y aquí tienes la continuación xD

Os felicito la Navidad xD espero que lo estéis pasando genial :3, y os envío muchos abrazos virtuales de paso jajaja y poco más, os dejo con este cap el cuádruple de largo de lo que suelo hacer, ¡pero era necesario!

 **5**

 **¿Y si patinamos un poco?**

Un ruido... molesto... de alguien moviendo ¿bolsas? No, rompiendo plástico.

You se apoyó sobre sus brazos y miró por encima del respaldo del sofá donde encontró a Chika sentada en mitad del pasillo desenvolviendo algo que tenía muchísimo plástico.

-¿Qué haces?-

La pelinaranja se giró sorprendida y sonrió al ver a su amiga.

-¡You-chan!- dijo sin alzar mucho la voz. -¿Te he despertado?-

La ojiazul caminó perezosamente hasta allí y se sentó en el suelo al lado de su amiga.

-Sí- al ver la cara de preocupación de la pelinaranja alzó ambas manos. -Pe... Pero no pasa nada. ¿Qué es esto?-

-¡Un arbolito de Navidad!-

-Oh...-

-¿Qué tal vosotras ayer? Nosotras perdimos a Yoshiko, pero Hanamaru la encontró- You sonrió al imaginarlas.

-Yo tardé un poco en prepararme y vino Riko a mi casa, y se enfadó, parecía un perro defendiendo su territorio y eso que Miyake sólo me quería devolver la cartera-

-¿Miyake?-

-Un chico. Me dejé la cartera cuando me llamaron para arreglar unos papeles del barco de mi padre y él vino a devolvérmela, Riko le fulminaba con la mirada, literalmente-

-¿Riko estaba celosa?- preguntó Chica poniendo una cara que le recordó tanto a Mari.

-¿Riko celosa?- preguntó You entrecerrando los ojos. "De qué, si no estabas tú ahí"

En ese momento la puerta del fondo se abrió y salió la pelirroja frotándose los ojos, a You le pareció que estaba muy adorable.

-Buenos días...- dijo bostezando.

-Buenas-

-Hola...-

-Chika... Por favor, dime que eso no es un árbol de Navidad- el silencio confirmó las dudas de Riko. -No estaba en la lista. ¡No estaba!-

-¡Lo sé, pero el árbol es esencial!- se quejó ella.

Riko caminó hacia la cocina y Chika la siguió dándole argumentos de por qué compró uno. En su mayoría eran: "son bonitos"

"Parecen casadas" pensó You mirando el pequeño árbol que estaba frente a ella, ya sólo le quedaba una capa de plástico.

-Parecen un matrimonio- dijo Yoshiko desde la puerta de la otra habitación mirando hacia el pasillo.

-Justo lo que pensaba- You se rio y quitó el plástico. -Es lo que tienen las parejas, ¿no?-

-¿Las parejas?- Yoshiko se sentó a su lado y miró el arbolito.

-Por cierto, me alegro de verte- You se acercó a darle un abrazo a Yoshiko, pero ella se apartó. -¡Ohhh! ¿Te da vergüenza abrazarme?-

-¡No!- gritó ella sonrojada, pero You ya se había abalanzado dándole un gran abrazo.

-¡EJEM!- y ahí estaba Riko mirándolas fijamente.

"¿Qué le pasa ahora?" pensó You separándose de Yoshiko. "Ahh, el árbol" se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, la expresión de Riko cambió rápidamente.

-A mí me parece bien tener un arbolito, ¿no te parece adorable?-

-Eh... La puerta, ¡acaba de sonar el timbre!- Riko salió corriendo de allí, estaba al borde del infarto. Antes de abrir respiró un par de veces.

-Hola- saludó Kanan al otro lado con un bonito gorro de Navidad en su cabeza.

-¡Kanan!- Chika salió disparada a abrazarla y antes de que Riko pudiera invitarla a entrar You se había unido al abrazo. La peliazul en vez de quejarse aceptó el abrazo.

-¡Kanan, tienes que hacerme un favor!- pidió Chika separándose de golpe.

"You, suelta a Kanan... Suéltala" pensó Riko "You... Eso es" sonrió cuando las dos se separaron y por fin hizo el gesto para que entraran.

-Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Tienes que ir a por Dia-san, se niega a venir. Te dejo mi coche-

-Vale, iré a por ella-

-Kanan-chan, tan confiable como siempre- sonrió You emocionada.

Kanan se rio ligeramente avergonzada y miró el piso de Riko.

-¿Está a mitad de decorar?-

-Correcto, has llegado justo a tiempo- sonrió Chika dándole unos cuantos adornos.

* * *

You puso todos los adornos que le daba Chika e incluso descubrió que en su mochila llevaba más de estos, en su mayoría cosas con purpurina que te hacía mirarlas aunque no quisieras.

Al final terminó agotada dejándose caer en el sofá que usó como cama. Se fijó en que Riko se acercaba a ella tímidamente y al final se sentó a su lado.

-Se... Ha quedado buen tiempo- You quiso comenzar a reírse, ¿a qué venía esa frase? Estaba por replicarle de broma hasta que vio que Riko estaba ligeramente sonrojada y de que evitaba mirarla.

-¿Chika y tú estáis bien?- dudó You acomodándose en el sofá.

-You- Kanan posó una mano en el hombro de la peligris. -Me voy ya a por Dia, ¿no querías que te acercase al centro con Yoshiko?-

-¡Yohane!- replicó la otra.

-Oh sí, lo siento Riko... Hablamos luego-

-No pasa nada- sonrió ella. Cuando se dio cuenta el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada se hizo presente y luego un largo suspiro.

-Supongo que cenaremos todas juntas, ¿no?- preguntó Chika con una gran sonrisa sentándose a su lado. -Por cierto, me ha dicho You que te has puesto celosa de un tal Miyake-

-Uhg... ¿You te ha dicho que yo estaba celosa? No lo estaba, ¿pero lo ha dicho?- preguntó Riko alterada.

-No exactamente. ¿Cómo fue el reencuentro?-

-Raro-

-¿Y qué esperabas?- preguntó Chika apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá y dejándose caer hacia atrás.

-Primero que me sonreiría, luego me abrazaría y nos pondríamos a hablar de lo que sea, seguro que era algo interesante-

-¿Y qué pasó?- Chika ejercía muy bien de psicóloga.

-Nada, pues... Estaba Miyake y... No sé, ha sido raro. Ella no hablaba mucho, no hablábamos... Fue luego en el metro que nos arreglamos-

-Entonces a You-chan le pasa algo- Chika cerró los ojos. Esperaba que con ella fuera todo más fácil, pero al parecer eso no iba a salir así. -¡Ya sé, nos vamos a patinar!-

Riko miró a la loca de su amiga y alzó una ceja, patinar podía ser algo divertido. Y en su mente ya se estaban formando ideas de ella patinando junto a You-chan...

-¡Vamos!- se puso de pie de un salto.

-Luego, abren por la tarde-

-Oh...- Riko volvió a sentarse avergonzada.

-Ahora Kanan va a por Dia y luego irá a recoger a Mari-

-¿De verdad? Oh... Dios mío... Te has vuelto malvada... ¡ahora lo planificas todo!-

-Qué va, sólo quiero unas buenas Navidades. Y el mejor regalo de Navidad para mí es que estemos todas juntas-

-Chika...- Riko sonrió negando. -Cómo no, una líder es una líder- miró la televisión pero toda la decoración navideña la estaba distrayendo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?-

-Sí... Hasta que nos reunamos todas en la pista de patinaje tenemos tiempo-

* * *

-Dia, ven aquí- Kanan señaló otra vez a su lado, esperando que tal vez con un gesto la pelinegra se acercase.

-No, jajajajaja- si era fue la respuesta.

-Dia...- Kanan suspiró cerrando los ojos y vigiló que no viniera nadie por la calle.

Si estaba haciendo esto era porque la pelinegra decidió que era una buena idea emborracharse el día de antes de Navidad y cómo no, no quería dejar el bar tan pronto. También era cierto que había tenido una comida de empresa y beber era casi obligatorio, pero Kanan esperaba algo más de su amiga.

Al ver que no venía nadie y que la calle estaba vacía se acercó a la pelinegra y la cogió de la cintura, luego se agachó y la cargó sobre su hombro como si fuera una bolsa de patatas. Extrañamente Dia estaba muy callada, ni pateó ni intentó librarse de ella.

-Kanan...- y antes de que dijera algo más la peliazul escuchó una arcada y luego notó algo líquido sobre la parte baja de su pantalón.

-No, no, no, Dia. No- la metió en la parte de atrás a la fuerza y se revisó el pantalón. -¡Me has vomitado!-

-Uhg... No me encuentro bien-

Apoyó su frente contra la de Dia y notó que estaba ardiendo. Sin saber que hacer sacó el móvil y se dio cuenta de que Chika la había llamado un par de veces. Como tuvo que perseguir a Dia por todo el bar, y pagar su cuenta, no se enteró de nada.

-¿A las seis?- dudó leyendo un mensaje. Salió de la parte de atrás de coche y se fijó en el reloj de una farmacia cercana. -¡Madre mía, son las cinco y media!-

Y casi corriendo se metió en la parte de delante del coche y empezó a conducir.

* * *

-Chika-chan lo ha hecho a traición- se quejó Kanan mientras aparcaba el coche.

-Tú... Tú aceptaste- la voz de Dia le llegaba ahogada desde atrás. Kanan le había dado un café para que se le pasase la borrachera, pero no estaba funcionando.

-Kanan… ¿vamos a por Mari? no hables con ella, y si lo haces no le saques ese tema- Dia se desabrochó el cinturón y se inclinó hacia delante. –Prométeme que no la harás llorar-

La peliazul se mordió el labio inquieta, por supuesto que no quería hacer eso. Justo cuando iba a responder vio a Dia abriendo la puerta intentando escaparse.

"¿Me estaba distrayendo?"

-Quédate quieta, yo voy a por Mari y tú no te subes al coche de ningún extraño, ¿vale?-

-Buuuu...

Pero antes de seguir escuchándola Kanan cerró la puerta de golpe y caminó por el aeropuerto. Había muchísimos vuelos cancelados y las personas se habían quedado sentadas por donde podían hasta que se solucionase el tema. Kanan esquivó a unos cuantos, sabía que Mari estaba en Japón porque ella había cogido uno de los vuelos de la mañana.

Cuando estaba en la puerta de embarque le llegó un mensaje. Revisó rápidamente su móvil para darse cuenta de que Chika le había enviado una dirección, era una de las plazas cercanas a donde vivía Riko. Iba a responderle pero alguien le tapó los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- preguntó una voz con acento.

-No lo sé, ¿alguien que me va a raptar- preguntó Kanan.

-Maybe~ Se apartó de ella para que al siguiente segundo ya la tuviera agarrada al cuello. -Kanan-chan~~~

-Hola...- otra vez los nervios. ¡Era Mari! No iba a pasarle nada... Nada. -¿Qué... Qué tal el vuelo?-

-Ha habido turbulencias, pero estoy acostumbrada a volar-

"Normal, ella ha ido a muchos sitios..."

-¡El coche! Mejor vayamos... Las demás nos esperan-

-¡Sí!- Mari cogió dos maletas y una especie de bolsa grande con un logo de marca.

-Te ayudaré- Kanan cogió las dos maletas por ella.

-Gracias- Mari comenzó a caminar, parecía muy animada. -¿Ha venido Dia?-

-Uhm...- enseguida llegaron al aparcamiento, salir había sido más fácil que entrar. -A ver, está en el coche-

-¿Este es tu coche?-

-No, es de Chika- abrió el maletero y dejó las dos maletas, luego rodeó el coche y lo abrió. -Siéntate delante, ella va atrás… va un poco… achispada-

-Vale- Mari asintió divertida, no parecía sorprendida de que Dia estuviera en ese estado.

Al subirse el coche y encenderlo notó el ambiente un poco más tenso, ella estaba nerviosa, si pudiera huiría de allí. En cambio Mari no dejaba de observarla, lo que no contribuía a que se relajara.

-¿Qué... pasa?- preguntó al final notando como estaba llena de sudor.

-Oh, es que has cambiado- sonrió Mari. Kanan tomó con cuidado la carretera, debía concentrarse y ella no la dejaba.

-¡Besaos de una vez o poner la radio!- gritó Dia a la nada. Mari comenzó a reírse y Kanan fulminó a su amiga con la mirada, ¿dónde se había quedado el "no hables con ella sobre eso"? Traidora.

-¡No me des esos sustos, estoy conduciendo!- gritó Kanan indignada y de reojo miró a Mari, ella seguía sonriendo.

-Si no la pones tú lo hago yo- de la nada apareció el brazo de Dia toquiteando todo los botones de la radio.

-¡Estate quieta, y ponte el cinturón!- gritó Kanan.

Mari sólo lograba reírse.

-¡Os he echado de menos!-

-¡Dia!- amenazó Kanan, pero ya era tarde, una música y a todo volumen empezó a sonar. Kanan la reconoció al instante, era _Careless Whisper._

-Anda, perfecta para el ambiente romántico- dijo Dia antes de dejarse caer en el asiento de atrás y canturrear el ritmo de la canción.

-I feel so unsure!- gritó Mari moviéndose en el asiento. -As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor!-

-No... ¿Cómo se le baja el volumen a esto?- Kanan tocó el botón de volumen, pero no funcionaba. -¡Maldita seas Chika-chan! ¿Qué haces con este tipo de música en el coche?-

* * *

-Oh... Se me ha olvidado decirle a Kanan que no ponga música-

-¿Aún lo tienes pillado en el CD de George Michael?- preguntó Riko riéndose.

-Sí, ese y uno de μ's se repiten infinitamente- Chika miró su móvil. -Bueno da igual... Vamos a por Yoshiko y a por You y vamos a patinar, Hanamaru y Ruby nos esperan-

-¡Vamos!-

* * *

-Cómo se ponga otra canción romántica rompo esto- amenazó Kanan señalando el reproductor de música. Le quedaba todavía unos minutos de viaje y ya le dolía la cabeza entre los cánticos de Dia y Mari riéndose.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio esperando la siguiente canción. Dia rezaba para que fuera la de μ's, Mari estaba pasándolo bomba por lo nerviosa que estaba Kanan, y Kanan, bueno, ella estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien.

-¡Es la del principio!- dijo Dia al reconocer los saxofones.

-¡Genial!- Kanan frenó al entrar a la ciudad y comenzó a golpear con el pie la radio hasta que esta sacó disparada dos discos de la disquetera. -¡Arreglado!-

Mari golpeaba el salpicadero de la risa y Dia estaba un poco disgustada, pero se le pasó a coger el CD de idols.

-¡Va... Vámonos!-

-Kanan...- Mari la miraba con una sonrisa de lado. -Piu piu pipiu pipipiu~ comenzó a hacer el ritmo.

-I feel so unsure...- empezó Dia desde el asiento de atrás.

* * *

Riko pensaba que la pista de patinaje no sería excesivamente grande, pero se equivocaba. Ante ella había una gran placa de hielo que estaba continuamente siendo enfriada ya que esa noche se había quedado buena temperatura y no hacía aire.

Ella estaba sentada en uno de los bancos más próximos a una de las entradas abrochándose bien los patines, no estaba muy segura de cómo se pondría en pie y caminaría esos tres pasos que la distanciaban.

Chika estaba decidiendo qué patines le venían mejor ya que no tenía los de su talla, Hanamaru ya estaba dentro agarrada a Ruby, Yocchan iba detrás de ellas aprendiendo poco a poco y You... You ya dominaba a la perfección el patinaje y estaba dando vueltas tranquilamente, estaba tan cómoda que se había quitado la chaqueta e iba con un suéter grueso.

Riko no podía dejar de mirarla, de vez en cuando You la miraba a ella y le sonreía ampliamente, estaba tan adorable.

-¿No vienes?- preguntó You acercándose a la entrada.

-Ah...- Riko se puso de pie y le temblaron las piernas tan salvajemente que se volvió a sentar de golpe. -Hmm-

You le ofreció una mano y Riko lo volvió a intentar. La cogió con tanta fuerza que la ojiceleste estaba a punto de llorar. Haciendo uso de su fuerza atrajo a Riko hasta ella y no la soltó hasta que se equilibró.

-Ya está- sonrió You.

-¡Gra... Gracias!- Riko la cogió de los hombros y se acercó a You, casi parecían que se iban a besar. -¡No me sueltes!- gritó de repente al darse cuenta de que la peligris se separaba.

-Pero Riko...- sonrió -estamos literalmente pegadas, así no puedo moverme- y era cierto, Riko abrazaba a You por el cuello y ella la sujetaba por la cintura, entre ellas apenas había un centímetro de separación. Pero, ¿y lo bien que estaba Riko? Ahí se sentía extrañamente segura, aunque sus pies no dejasen de moverse en direcciones opuestas.

-Es que tú patinas muy bien, incluso te han invitado a patinar aquellos chicos de allí- dijo señalando con la cabeza a unos jóvenes que estaban en otra de las entradas charlando tranquilamente.

-Tranquila...- You se deslizó hacia atrás llevándose a Riko con ella. -No prometo que no te caigas, pero sí te prometo que no te dejaré sola, ¿vale?-

Riko apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de You y la abrazó más fuerte, haciendo eso evitó que la peligris la viera sonrojada.

-Gracias... You-chan- se sentía tan bien que quería gritar de la emoción.

-¿Estás asustada?- preguntó You cogiéndola de las manos y separándola un poco de ella. -Te va el corazón a mil por hora- Riko asintió, aunque la verdadera razón de que estuviera teniendo algo parecido a una taquicardia era ella. -No tengas miedo, ¿ves?- alzó una mano que tenía entrelazada con la de ella. -No te voy a soltar-

Esta vez no pudo ocultar su sonrojo y estaba a punto de besar a You si no llega a ser porque desapareció. De verdad, un segundo estaba delante de ella y al siguiente notó como la soltaba de las manos.

-¿Yocchan?- dijo al mirar el suelo. -¿Hanamaru? ¿You?-

-¡Chiiiiicas!- Ruby se acercó a ellas y frenó un poco mal, no se cayó de milagro.

-¡Yoshiko me estás aplastando, zura!-

-¡YOHANE!- gritó ella haciendo una mueca e intentando ponerse de pie, sin embargo esta vez hizo que Riko se cayese hacia atrás y ella por encima.

-Auch! Duele- se quejó la pelirroja asesinando con la mirada al Ángel Caído. Mientras tanto Hanamaru se apartaba de encima de You.

-¿Riko-chan?- You se puso de pie y estaba tapándose la cara -Se... Se te ha levantado la falda- la pelirroja enseguida se tapó. Llevaba medias, pero eran demasiado finas, eso significaba que You... La volvió a mirar y notó como ella seguía cubriéndose parte de la cara con una mano.

-¡Por qué te has abalanzado sobre mí, zura!- gritó Hanamaru dándole las manos a Yoshiko para ayudarla a levantarla, mientras Ruby ayudaba a Riko.

-¡Perdí el control!- se quejó ella.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- y esa era Chika que lo había visto todo.

-¿You por qué te tapas?- preguntó Ruby acercándose a la susodicha una vez que había ayudado a la pelirroja, Riko prestó atención rápidamente.

-Me sangra la nariz, me he comido el suelo por culpa de ellas dos...- cuando se quitó la mano tenía toda la parte de la barbilla y la boca manchas de sangre. Ruby lo vio y al instante cayó desplomada hacia el suelo, se hubiera dado contra el suelo si no llega a ser porque You la sujetó en el último segundo.

-¿Ruby?- Yoshiko dejó de pelear con Hanamaru y se acercó a sujetar a la susodicha. -¿Qué le has... ¡Estás llena de sangre!?-

You se volvió a tapar la cara para no seguir asustando a las personas.

-Un poco-

-Te acompaño, You- Chika se adelantó y la cogió del brazo, las dos patinaron hasta una de las salidas.

"¿Riko estaba a punto de besarme? No, imposible ella está con Chika"

-Ah, deberías decirle a Riko que se ponga más ropa cuando salgáis, creo que... Le he visto... Ugh, lo siento-

-¿Te has dado un buen golpe? Es que dices unas cosas...- Chika estaba sorprendida. -Puedes decírselo tú, no creo que ella se enfade-

-¿Eh? Tenéis una relación muy rara-

-¿Qué?- Chika se detuvo en la puerta mientras You salía y se quitó los patines. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que no se escuchasen, pero aun así lo intentó. -¿Qué relación?- pero con el ruido de todas las personas que estaban allí ni le llegó el sonido de su voz. -¿¡Qué relación!?-

Riko miraba como Chika le gritaba algo a You, pero ella no se enteraba, había comenzado a llegar gente y el ruido se acentuó más. Hanamaru había vuelto a comenzar a patinar, pero ahora a una distancia prudente de Yoshiko. Y Ruby había salido a atender una llamada, seguramente Dia. Cuando quiso moverse se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de la pista, se había distraído tanto que no se dio cuenta de que iba hacia allá.

"Oh no... Oh no, no, no" movió un pie y extendió los brazos bruscamente para no caerse. "Mejor me quedo quieta"

You se limpió rápidamente la sangre y se aseguró de que no se hubiera roto la nariz, para su suerte sólo la tenía un poco hinchada y ligeramente roja, pero nada más. Agradeció ese golpe, pues el simple hecho de fijarse en Riko la había hecho sonrojarse.

"Pensando en Riko..." levantó la mirada para encontrarla en mitad de la pista, estaba muy quieta. "No sabe... ¿debería ir a por ella?"

Se acercó hasta el borde de la pista donde la esperaba Chika, la pelinaranja iba a decirle algo pero You fue más rápida.

-Ve a por ella- le dijo señalando a Riko.

-Ve tú- replicó Chika alejándose.

-¿Por qué no vas tú?- Aunque dijo eso You se puso los patines y enseguida entró en la pista.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- Chika entrecerró los ojos, se hacía una idea de lo que pensaba You, pero quería escucharla.

-Déjalo, ya voy- y con dos simples movimientos cogió velocidad hasta llegar a la mitad de la pista. Riko tenía los ojos cerrados y no la vio llegar. -Hey...-

-¿You-chan?- abrió un ojo y al verla delante de ella la cogió del suéter.

-Vamos, te llevaré hasta el borde...- dijo You sin muchas ganas, parecía enfadada. Al ver que Riko no se movía sonrió, le salió un poco forzado. -Ya te he dicho que no te iba a dejar sola- y quería cogerle de la mano, como estaban antes, pero no estaría bien porque Chika las estaba mirando. Además, ¿qué hacia ella siendo tan cercana a Riko?

"Céntrate You" se dijo a sí misma.

-¿You te pasa algo?- Riko seguía agarrada a su suéter mientras You se movía lentamente.

-No...- miró a los chicos de la entrada, los que antes la habían invitado a tomar algo porque patinaba muy bien, y tomó una decisión. -Oye, te dejo con Chika... Yo tal vez salga-

Riko apretó más fuerte el agarre, se había dado cuenta de hacia dónde miraba la peligrisácea y de que ya no le daba la mano como antes.

-M... Me habías dicho que no me ibas a dejar sola- murmuró.

-Eso era mientras patinabas- le recordó You entrando en pánico.

-Quiero seguir patinando- decidió Riko.

-Por eso te llevo con Chika-

-¡Quiero patinar contigo!- gritó al final Riko soltándola, un par de personas tuvieron que esquivarlas. You se giró para mirarla a la cara, parecía enfadada.

-¿Qué os pasa a vosotras dos? No me hace gracia que me metáis en medio, arreglar lo que sea que tengáis-

-¿Eh?-

-Eso, y la próxima vez estaría bien que me lo contaseis- se dio media vuelta y se impulsó hacia donde estaban los chicos.

-Hanamaru- Riko alzó una mano hacia ella y la castaña la cogió ayudándola a patinar a su lado. -Llévame hacia donde está Chika-

-Eso está hecho, zura- con un par de pasos más la guio. -Listo, nos veeemos~ dijo mientras la empujaba.

-Chika-chan~ Riko del impulso llegó justo hasta su lado. -¿Que le has dicho a You?- fulminó con la mirada a su amiga.

-Nada, ella se está pensando cosas que no son-

-¿Cómo qué...?-

-Cómo que estamos saliendo, o al menos eso he deducido o tal vez... Se cree que me gustas o algo así-

-Pero You... Me ha cogido de la mano-

-Para que no te caigas-

-Y se ha sonrojado, por eso se tapaba la cara-

-En realidad estaba sangrando por el golpe-

-¡Déjame soñar!- gritó Riko. Tratando de salir de la pista. -Iré a por ella y luego se lo explicaré-

-A Riko-chan le gusta You-chan~ dijo Chika con una vocecilla.

-No, no, no... Bueno, sí-

-¡Le gusta You-chan!- gritó ella más alto.

-¡Calla, no lo grites!-

-¡Píllame y dejaré de gritarlo!- y así fue como Riko aprendió a patinar. El poder de que no la dejase en ridículo fue más fuerte que su miedo a caerse.

* * *

Yohane estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de fuera viendo pasar a las personas. Su caída, llevándose por delante a Zuramaru, había sido horrible y todo por quedarse mirándola... No era su culpa, las dos patinaban delante de ella y las vistas eran limitadas. Intentó volver a patinar pero no le estaba saliendo bien, esa fue la razón por la que abandonó la pista.

Lo que había sido difícil era aguantarla enfadada, Yohane no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero cuando Hanamaru ponía esas muecas adorables de "estoy enfadada contigo" era imposible replicarle algo.

-Soy peor que Lily- murmuró recordando lo sorprendentemente torpe que se había vuelto su amiga cuando You la ayudó a patinar.

-Oh, Yoshiko-chan- You se sentó a su lado y le hizo un gesto a unos jóvenes. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Descansar... ¿qué haces tú?- preguntó al darse cuenta de que parecía que se iba.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, volveré a casa para cenar con todas, como Chika-chan planeaba- You sonrió, pero Yohane se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante triste.

-¿No quieres patinar con Lily?-

-Ella...- You parecía repentinamente enfadada. -Ella debería patinar con Chika, no conmigo. A fin de cuentas están saliendo-

-¿Están saliendo?- preguntó Yohane totalmente sorprendida.

-Tranquila, a mí tampoco me lo han contado- la voz de You tenía un matiz triste. -Me están esperando... Nos vemos, Yoshiko-chan-

-Eres una idiota- murmuró mientras veía a You marcharse. –Y es Yohane-

-Justo con ella quería hablar yo- Ruby se sentó a su lado, parecía excesivamente cansada por haber estado patinando y por su sospechosa llamada telefónica. -¿Qué tal estás?-

-Uhmmm bien- de repente recordó que apenas había hablado con la pelirroja. -Hace tiempo que no hablo contigo, joven súbdita-

-Sí- Ruby sonrió. -¿Qué tal los cursos de interpretación?-

-Uhm... Bien-

-Mentira, zura- Yohane se llevó tal susto que se puso de pie de un salto. Al ver que Zuramaru iba a seguir hablando le tapó la boca. -¡Shhhh, calla campesina!-

-Oh... Dia me está llamando... Otra vez- dijo Ruby mirando el móvil.

-Respóndele, adelante- Yohane arrastró unos pasos a Hanamaru y luego la soltó, pero qué error... ¡ella estaba haciendo la mueca adorable de estoy enfadada!

-Eh...-

-No has ido a los cursos, zura. Yo lo sé-

-¿Y qué haces tan atenta de mí?-

Silencio. Yohane abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida y esta vez fue Hanamaru la que le tapó la boca.

-Porque sí, zura. No pienses cosas raras-

-Vaya, vaya- al oír esa voz las dos miraron a su izquierda donde una rubia las miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Mari-chan!- la castaña fue a abrazarla. Y Yohane suspiró aliviada, se había librado por poco.

-¿Qué tal, cómo estáis?- miró hacia la pista y sonrió. -¿Dónde están las demás?-

-Chika y Riko patinando y You se ha ido- cuando Yohane dijo eso, todas se la quedaron mirando.

-¿You se fue?- preguntó Ruby mirando a su alrededor. -¿Cuándo?-

-Hace un rato... Me pregunto qué estará haciendo- Yoshiko le hizo un gesto a Riko y Chika mientras señalaba a las recién llegadas. No tardaron ni medio minuto en llegar donde estaban ellas.

-Chika te he arreglado lo de los CD´s- dijo Kanan lanzándole los discos.

-Oh... Gracias- murmuró la pelinaranja mirándolos. -¿Cómo lo has...?- dejó la frase a mitad al ver a Kanan con los nervios a flor de piel y rápidamente buscó su coche con la mirada.

-Naaada, no te preocupes- Kanan comenzó a andar hasta donde estaba la pista de hielo y se la quedó mirando.

-Que Kanan, ¿te hace un yuri on ice?- dijo Mari con su sonrisa gatuna.

-¡No! ¿Pero? Ahh... ¿tú no?- Mari alzaba las cejas sugerentemente y Kanan notaba enrojecerse. -¡Dia está en el coche!-

-Hostias... Cierto-

Ambas chicas salieron corriendo a rescatar a su amiga.

-¿A dónde van estas dos?- preguntó Riko al ver a Kanan y Mari empujando a la gente y tratando de no resbalarse.

-Están unidas por un destino- dijo Chika sin sentido alguno. -Espera un momento... Han dicho que Dia estaba en mi coche- y llegó a alguna conclusión, porque ella también salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, y eso que llevaba puestos los patines.

* * *

-Yo me llevaré a Onee-chan- dijo Ruby viendo como Chika lloraba por su carrocería.

-Y yo iré con ella, zura-

-Entonces You, Kanan, Mari y Yohane se vienen con nosotras, ¿no?- preguntó Riko haciendo calculos mentales.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana... ¡el gran día!- Chika dijo eso, pero no notó la emoción en las demás. -O... Podríamos dormir todas juntas-

-Si queréis...- murmuró Riko con cierta esperanza, se lo estaba pasando bastante bien.

-¡Sí!- gritó Dia a la nada, porque tampoco se estaba enterando de la conversación. -Quiero ese perrito-

-Oh, Yoshiko-chan puede conseguirte a un perro, conoce a muchos, zura-

-Wowowowow, relax Hanamaru, has estado metiéndote con ella desde que yo estoy aquí- dijo Mari alzando los brazos.

-¿Entonces llevamos a Dia a mi casa y compramos algo de cenar?-

-Nochebuena... ¿no queréis cenar por ahí?- preguntó Yohane al mirar la hora en su móvil.

-¿Con Dia en este estado?- preguntó Kanan que la tenía prácticamente echada encima de ella. -Parece medio muerta-

-Oh... Un segundo- Chika abrió la puerta del conductor y al rato salió con algo negro en sus manos, se acercó a donde estaban todas las chicas y con mucho cuidado le puso unas gafas de sol a Dia.

-Este muerto está muy vivo, zura- murmuró Hanamaru al darse cuenta.

-Pobre Onee-chan- dijo Ruby, pero ella intentaba no reírse por la escena.

Yoshiko llevaba su móvil en la mano y aprovechó para sacarle una foto, no tenía nada que perder.

-¡A cenar!- sonrió Chika entusiasmada tomando uno de los caminos que llevaba a una calle central donde había muchos restaurantes.

-Chika... ¿Qué hacemos con You?- preguntó Riko alejándose un poco de las demás.

-Nada... Ella vendrá si quiere- dijo Chika sacando su móvil. -No te preocupes Riko-chan, sólo necesita pensar-

Ambas chicas se miraron, Riko no parecía muy convencida.

-Riko, si la persona que te gustase estuviera con otra persona delante de ti, ¿cómo te sentirías?- Chika iba a explicarse mejor, pero Riko negó.

La pelirroja no dijo nada más, sólo se adelantó un par de pasos y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Chika no la culpaba, para Riko era más difícil darse cuenta de que You sentía lo mismo que Riko sentía por ella.

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé- murmuró Chika observando a sus amigas. Entonces se detuvo bruscamente mientras miraba a Kanan. -¿Qué llevas en el pantalón?- dijo a un volumen lo suficientemente alto como para que todas se girasen.

-Ah… Dia-san- respondió ella mirando a la chica que llevaba en brazos. Chika comenzó a reírse y Yoshiko sacó otra foto, hoy iba a hacer una buena colección. -Ya se enterará cuando despierte-

* * *

 **Perdón por si hay alguna falta de ortografía, no lo he revisado mucho. Y poco más que decir, tenía muchos capitulitos pero los he juntado todos en este para ir adelantando xD ¡Nos leemos! Sayonara~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Love live: Viene, a ver, no drama drama, pero algo parecido xD y tengo planeado algo extraño para el KananMari(? Esas dos deben hablar o algo jajajaja

Ritsuki Kurusawi: Intenté hacerlo todo lo lindo posible! Porque eran unos momentos importantes que llevaba pensando desde que inicié el fic y me alegro de que te gustasen :3

Judith ED: Dioses, me parto con tu comentario xD Me va mucho lo de escribir cosas que dan paros cardiacos, algún día me pasarán factura jajaja, pero no es mi culpa, bueno tal vez sí… ¡Nunca me atraparán con vida! (Ya ni se lo que digo) Y no te preocupes por You(? Algo me dice que te gustará el final de este cap xD

AaronVS3: "sin que acaben una molesta con la otra" tienes razón, me han salido más sensibles que el delicado roce de un pétalo de una flor en la suave piel de un bebé recién nacido :V Pero así es todo más… ¿intenso? No sé xD

Bueno no es un capítulo tan largo como el anterior, pero me apetecía publicarlo porque ya me estoy aburriendo de estudiar xD y tengo la sensación de que si no lo sacaba no continuaría con esto. Si tenéis alguna pregunta no dudéis en hacerla y… ¡Aprovecho para desearos que tengáis un feliz año nuevo! ¡Qué vuestras otps tengan muchos momentos de otps y que todas las otps que no sean canon se hagan canon (esto ha sonado un poco a: las flores rojas son rojas xD) Y que lo paséis muy MUY bien! ¡ALEH, A LEER!

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Zuramaru no sabe llevarme a Narnia.**

A diferencia de lo que pensaba Ruby, las calles estaban llenas de personas celebrando la Nochebuena fuera de sus casas. Ellas fueron directamente a una calle llena de restaurantes y Chika les sorprendió con que había hecho una reserva de camino allí. Todas se sentaron en un rincón del restaurante que estaba bastante lleno, todavía quedaban dos grandes mesas libres, pero las otras estaban a rebosar de gente. Ruby distinguió dos grupos rápidamente, las personas que iban a una cena de empresa y las familiares.

Cuando dos niñas pasaron corriendo al lado suyo no pudo evitar rescatar un recuerdo de su niñez, ella junto a Dia jugando en un restaurante mientras sus padres hablaban con unos amigos. Miró a su hermana a la espera de que se encontrase mejor, pero seguía en los brazos de Kanan y de vez en cuando susurraba en sueños.

-Está mejor que esta mañana- dijo la peliazul al ver cómo Ruby miraba a su hermana con cierta nostalgia.

-Bueno, Ruby- Chika la obligó a sentarse a su lado mientras se negaba a coger la carta y le explicó algo rápido a la camarera. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu hermana?-

Riko, que estaba enfrente de ellas bebiendo agua se atragantó. Yoshiko por pura seguridad se alejó de ella.

-¡Chika, no la sometas a un interrogatorio!-

-Uups, perdón- la pelinaranja enseguida se hizo cargo de la cena y de una forma sospechosamente rápida tenían un montón de comida servidas delante de ellas. -¡A comer!-

-¡Sí!- gritó Hanamaru, no hacía falta que lo repitiesen.

A diferencia de las demás Riko se quedó mirando su plato, Ruby se dio cuenta porque ella también estaba un poco confundida por tanta rapidez y porque además faltaba alguien. Miró hacia la puerta casi a la espera de que You apareciese, y no por ella, si no por Riko.

-¡Ruby no vamos a ver esa película!- gritó Dia asustándolas a todas y haciendo que su hermana la mirase.

-¿Qué película?- preguntó Chika con curiosidad.

-Chika- Riko tenía una expresión de total desconcierto. –Espero que este sitio no sea el que creo que es-

-Lo es- sentenció ella. Ruby no se enteraba de nada, miró a las demás chicas, pero ellas parecían absortas en sus conversaciones. Cogió una botella de lo que parecía agua y se sirvió en su vaso. –¿No te gusta? Es el del Karaoke-

Cuando se debatía entre beber agua o preguntar a Chika y Riko lo que sucedía, Mari le tapó el vaso.

-No bebas, es alcohol- le guiñó un ojo. –Puedes, pero tu hermana me mataría si lo hicieras-

Dejó el vaso con cuidado, ya tenía edad para beber, pero no le apetecía que otra Kurosawa cayera víctima de él, por lo menos no hoy.

-¿Qué película era?- le preguntó Chika volviendo al tema de antes.

-Una de esas románticas… ya sabes, las de dibujos animados- respondió recordando perfectamente ese día.

-Hummm…- Chika observó a Dia detenidamente y entonces rodeó a Ruby con un brazo ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa. –No te preocupes por ella, hoy estamos las nue… ocho juntas para cuidarla, si quieres beber puedes-

-Pero con precaución- dijo Kanan que había estado atenta de la conversación.

-Sí, y ponme un poco al día sobre tu vida-

Tal vez Chika no fuera You, con la que quería hablar más cosas sobre diseño y vestuarios, pero le agradaba ver que estaban unidas. Se puso de pie para acercar la botella de lo que fuera eso otra vez y se sirvió medio vaso, pero no se sentó.

-¿Sabes, Chika-chan? Me alegro mucho de que nos hayas reunido por Navidad- miró a su hermana cuando dijo eso. –Aunque no todas estemos presentes…- también lo dijo por You. Las demás comenzaban a guardar silencio y Ruby se puso un poco nerviosa. –Está siendo ge… genial ¡Gracias!- finalizó esa especie de discurso con las mejillas totalmente rojas y se sentó en su silla, Hanamaru le sonrió y Yoshiko le hizo uno de sus gestos de que había hecho bien.

* * *

Riko pudo ser testigo de cómo la cosa se descontroló delante de sus ojos en cuestión de segundos. Fue Mari la que propuso ir al karaoke tras acabar la cena; Chika, que había elegido aposta el restaurante con karaoke, aceptó al instante. Juntas estaban cantando cualquier canción navideña que les ponían, el público las animaba y eso las hacía seguir. Pero ella no podía quejarse, incluso le daban ganas de subir y ponerse a cantar con ellas.

-¿Onee-chan?- preguntó Ruby tras comprobar por décima vez que su hermana siguiera con pulso.

-Ve a cantar, yo me ocupo de tu hermana- le dijo Kanan con una sonrisa. Y ella, tomándole la palabra, subió a la tarima con las dos almas de la fiesta.

-Nos vamos a tener que dividir para conseguir llevarlas a todas a casa- dijo Riko que acariciaba la espalda de Yoshiko. -¿Yocchan, te encuentras mejor?-

-¡No!- dijo el Ángel Caído completamente sonrojado. -¡Hip!-

Hanamaru, que estaba enfrente de ella y con el mismo sonrojo comenzó a reírse.

-¡No te rías Zuramaru!-

-Es que decir que has bebido antes cuando nunca lo has hecho, sura. ¡Normal que te suba rápido!-

-Es zura, no sura- la corrigió Yoshiko sujetándose el estómago. -Y no estoy borracha... Creo que algo me ha sentado mal-

-El pacto con el demonio, zura-

-¡Hanamaru, Yocchan, comportaos!- dijo Riko aguantándose la risa.

-Mari se lo está pasando genial...- dijo Kanan sin quitarle la vista. -Uh... Ruby se ha caído-

En ese instante Dia movió un brazo, parecía que se iba a poner de pie, pero fue una falsa alarma. Kanan y Riko se la quedaron mirando. Habían decidido sentarla al lado de la peliazul, y como llevaba las gafas de sol todavía puestas daba la sensación de que estaba despierta, nadie se dio cuenta de su verdadero estado, ni siquiera el camarero que retiró los platos.

-Sigue viva- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Tiene instinto de protección- respondió Kanan.

-¡Lily, llévame a casa!- pidió Yocchan apoyándose en su hombro.

-¡Yo te puedo llevar a casa!- dijo Hanamaru levantándose de un salto, fue tanta la fuerza que usó que incluso tiró atrás la silla y todo. Riko miró a Yocchan, el Ángel Caído con cara de póker.

-Id saliendo vosotras dos y... Me llevo a Dia- Riko cogió a la pelinegra y se puso su brazo sobre los hombros, estaba bastante mona con las gafas de sol. Kanan iba a replicar, pero Riko se adelantó. -Me la llevo para que Ruby pueda estar tranquila y… para que Dia no se convierta en Terminator-

Hanamaru arrastró a Yoshiko fuera mientras Riko le daba las indicaciones a Kanan sobre como volver a casa desde donde estaban.

-No hace falta que dependas de ella, yo puedo llevarte, zura- dijo Hanamaru totalmente confiada y mirando a la calle. Extrañamente la calle era igual por ambos lados... ¿cómo habían llegado hasta ese restaurante?

-No sabes ni llevarme a Narnia-

-¡Qué sí! Confía en mí, ¡yo también soy tu Little Demon!- Hanamaru seguía mirando las calles.

-Zuramaru- Yoshiko se apoyó contra la pared, ahora mismo todo le daba vueltas. -Confío en ti, pero no sabes donde vive Lily-

-¡Da igual, lo descubriré, zura!-

"¿Y a esta que le ha dado? Tan cabezota de repente" pensó Yohane mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Lo descubriré porque no hace falta que dependas de Lily para todo, ¿vale?- Yoshiko abrió los ojos con ganas de discutirle eso, pero Hanamaru estaba justo delante de ella, agachada en el suelo. Su corazón se volvió loco en cuestión de segundos, incluso se olvidó de su nombre. -Yo... También soy una Little Demon y hago un pacto contigo de que te cuidaré- y antes de que pudiera hacer nada juntó sus labios con los de Yoshiko.

Fue tan rápido que pareció algo irreal... ¡Pero no lo era! Zuramaru la había besado. Esa inocente e inofensiva castaña que últimamente no se dejaba de meter con ella y que había estado toda la noche poniendo muecas adorables la acababa de besar. La misma que se había llevado por delante cuando patinaban porque se fijó demasiado.

Yohane se llevó una mano a los labios mientras Hanamaru se ponía de pie justo a tiempo para recibir a Riko. La ayudo a cargar con Dia y las dos comenzaron a caminar. Ella se quedó ahí sentada.

-¡Vamos, zura!-

-S... Sí- Se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco y continuó la marcha en pleno silencio.

* * *

-¡Last Christmas I gave you my heart!- cantaba Mari a todo volumen, le daba igual que ya hubieran abandonado el karaoke y que estuvieran a una manzana del piso de Riko.

-But the very next day, you gave it away- y esa era Chika.

-Thissss year, to save me from tears- Ruby,ella tampoco se podía resistir.

Kanan las observó, salió con ellas tres del restaurante en cuanto terminaron la canción, es decir, unos minutos después que Riko y las demás. Pero eso no les impedía seguir gritando por las calles. Cogió las llaves que Chika le había dado y apretó la mano alrededor de ellas… No se podía aguantar… Estaba sin finalizar.

-I'll give it to someone special- susurró ella.

-Awww! Kanan muy bien- Mari comenzó a aplaudir y asintió satisfecha.

-¿Kanan? ¿Ruby? ¿Mari?- preguntó una voz que no era la de Chika. La peliazul se giró para encontrarse a una You que las miraba totalmente sorprendida.

-Riko te va a matar- dijo Chika riéndose.

-¿Riko?- dudó You alzando una ceja.

-All she want for christmas issss You~ empezó Mari.

-¡Esa me la sé!- gritó Ruby totalmente emocionada. –Pero no era así…-

-¡No es cierto!- se apresuró a decir You en cuanto descubrió las intenciones de su amiga. -¡Mari, para!-

-¡No!- se agarró al cuello de Kanan y balbuceó un par de cosas más sin sentido.

-¿Me ayudas a llevarlas a casa?- pidió Kanan con una cara parecida a la de un cachorrito.

-Claro… ¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado? Porque no son ni las once-

Kanan dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a narrar todo lo que había sucedido empezando por donde Dia le vomitó en los pantalones.

* * *

-Dia en el cuarto de invitados, Hanamaru se ha quedado K.O en el sofá y... Yocchan ¿en serio estás en el suelo?-

-Estoy haciendo un ritual-

-Y en las escaleras has hecho otro, ¿no?- preguntó Riko agachándose a su altura. Yoshiko no respondió y la pelirroja la pinchó con un dedo en la mejilla. -¿Has muerto?-

-Estoy recuperando puntos de vida- se apoyó con sus manos en el suelo y se levantó un poco. -¿Ves? Fresca como una rosa-

-¿Me ayudas a poner los futones por el comedor?-

-Por eso necesitas un kotatsu- Yoshiko se volvió a dejar caer y rodó sobre sí misma para quedar boca arriba. -Porque con un Kotatsu todos se pueden meter ahí a dormir calentitos-

La puerta de abrió en ese momento y Riko miró por encima de su hombro, allí estaba Kanan cargando a Mari y detrás de ella Chika susurrando una canción.

-Hola... No he preparado el sitio para que duerman- murmuró Riko poniéndose se pie, cuando se acercó vio a You, ambas se quedaron mirándose en silencio. "Vas a morir" fue lo primero que pensó "Dios, que bien le queda el gorro" y eso lo segundo.

-Te ayudaré- sonrió Kanan dejando a Mari en el sofá junto a la castaña.

-En mi habitación caben tres personas por lo menos- dijo Chika rascándose la cabeza. Riko se acercó a ella rápidamente quedando bastante cerca.

-¿Qué haces emborrachándote?-

-Na... Nada-

-¿Ruby?- Yoshiko levantó una mano del suelo y la joven se acercó a ella. -Dame tu energía-

-No- dijo Ruby. Se sentó a su lado en el suelo y poco a poco se fue dejando caer encima de ella. Estaba cansadísima.

-Al menos la calefacción está encendida y el suelo no se pone frío porque es moqueta- dijo Chika yendo a su habitación.

-¡No las voy a dejar dormir en el suelo, ayúdame a traer los futones!- murmuró Riko enfadada persiguiéndola.

You se quedó en la puerta, estaba pensado si irse de allí cuando Mari, que se había levantado sin ser vista, la cogió de la mano y la hizo entrar al piso.

-Esto será divertido- susurró la rubia.

Chika y Riko volvieron con un montón de almohadas y mantas y le dieron un par a Yoshiko y Ruby ambas ya se habían dormido. Luego taparon a Hanamaru y a Kanan que se había dejado caer por ahí, por último quedaba Mari y You que seguían de pie en el pasillo.

-Mari, puedes dormir en mi habitación- dijo Chika con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡Hai!- la rubia aceptó al instante. Y ambas se metieron en la habitación dejando el pasillo en silencio y total penumbra.

-You- Riko agradeció la oscuridad, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, pero no de vergüenza. -¿Podemos hablar?-

-S... Sí-

"Adelante Watanabe, a por el boss final"

* * *

 **You se equipa con armadura de acero, la defensa sube 3 puntos. You coge ropa sexy, las probabilidades de no morir aumentan un 8%. You coge espada del guardián sagrado, ataque aumenta 9 puntos. Yohane le hace un hechizo de protección… no es eficaz.**

 **-¿Algo que decir sobre el siguiente capítulo? +Sí, es una continuación y… Dia resucita :O**

 **Pam Pam PAAAM, Nos leemos, sayonara~**


	7. Chapter 7

dianaprince24: El desmadre me salió del kokoro xD, nah no te preocupes por You, está bien equipada ;) Y gracias a ti por leer 3

Ritsuki Kurusawi: Quieres ver el mundo arder, ehhh (Yo también, vamos You, a por tu merecido xD) Y me alegra de que te gustase, qué decir, en ese capítulo me salió la vena de comediante jajaja

AaronVS3: Oh baia(? Se besaron un poquito xD me gusta meter escenas random y creo que esa fue una

Karma: Karma de poca fe… ¿cómo que no actualizaré hasta el año que viene xD? Nah, tengo algo escrito y la verdad como tengo los exámenes en enero me gustaría terminar el fic antes de empezarlos :3 No te preocupes, no se quedará en hiatus indefinido (como mi manga de Noragami qwq) Y seh. You es capaz de encantar a cualquiera xD Y en cuanto a tu último punto sobre el YouRiko: Oh Karma, Karma, Karma… joven e inocente Karma, ¿cómo que no se hará realidad? ¿Has visto el último capítulo? Debemos ser fuertes, el fandom tiene poder xD

Yousoroo: Tienes uno de los mejores nombres que he leído(? xD es que lo he leído con la voz que pone You y todo jajajaj y gracias, me alegra de que te guste mi fic random, me hace mucha ilusión jajaja

Love live: me has pillado(? Jo, cómo me conoces Love live… :V (¿Acaso le has robado las cartas a Nozomi? Espero que no… ese es un poder que conlleva una gran responsabilidad... pero si se las has robado intenta decirme las preguntas que saldrán en los exámenes xD)

Madre mía chicos, ese final de temporada… yo ya espero la película y todo xD

En cuanto a mi fic, no creo que se alargue más de dos o tres capítulos :3 (tal vez tres, porque este me ha quedado cortito y haré el siguiente largo para compensar) y poco más… ¿feliz Nochevieja? (Sé que es mañana, pero meh, cómo no sé cuándo actualizare aprovecho) Y no bebáis mucho(? Y si lo hacéis no vomitéis en pantalones ajenos jajajaja.

 **Capítulo 7**

 **¿Solucionamos el YouRiko? No. Buajajajaja**

Estaban llamando a la puerta y Yoshiko no dejaba de dar vueltas haciendo que fuera incómodo para Ruby conciliar el sueño.

-Ruby... Deja de hacer ruido-

-No soy yo-

La pelirroja se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió casi por inercia, hasta que vio a un chico delante de él y recordó dos cosas. Uno, esta no era su casa, y dos... ¿podía siquiera hablar?

-¿Tú quién eres?- dijo él. Ruby le miraba todavía con los ojos como platos, levantó un dedo en símbolo de espera y cerró la puerta con el corazón a mil.

¿Cómo se podía haber olvidado de que esa no era su casa? Volvió a abrirla para comprobar que el chico, de unos treinta años aproximadamente, seguía ahí con cara de mala leche.

-Ruby... Ru... Ruby...- volvió a cerrar la puerta. Mejor avisar a Riko. Pero antes, unas técnicas de respiración para que le pasase el susto.

* * *

Riko había entrado a su habitación y dejó la puerta abierta, You fue detrás de ella y la entornó. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿A ti que te pasa?- preguntó enfadada. -¿A dónde demonios has ido?-

-Pues a dar una vuelta...-

-Chika organizó todo esto para que estuviéramos juntas, no para que te fueras por ahí con tus nuevos amigos- Riko la empujó suavemente hacia dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. A ser posible no quería que las demás las oyesen.

-Lo sé-

-¿Entonces?- Riko alzó una ceja, decir que la estaba fulminando con la mirada era quedarse cortos.

-No... No quiero decírtelo-

-Dímelo o no entrarás a esta casa-

You iba a replicarle, porque técnicamente estaba dentro de la casa, pero su móvil sonó. Miró la pantalla encontrándose con el número de su padre y sin saber muy bien que hacer miró a Riko. -¿Qué? ¿Otra de tus admiradoras?-

-¡Y a ti que más te da!- le gritó sonrojándose. -Son mis padres. Padres- sintió la necesidad de aclararlo. La pelirroja pareció enmudecer con eso y le hizo un gesto para que aceptase la llamada.

-¿Sí?-

-You, tenemos malas noticias- la peligris debió empalidecer o algo parecido porque Riko cambió de enfadada a preocupada. -Seguro que te haces una idea, ¿no?-

-Los vuelos, por la ventisca- incluso recordó lo que había dicho Chika sobre el vuelo de Mari.

-Sí, pero estabas con tus amigas, ¿no? Puedes pasar las Navidades con ellas.-

-Es mañana... ¿de verdad que no podéis volver? Teníamos planeada la cena, papá-

-No lo sabemos, pero todo pinta a que no va a ser posible-

-Bien, no hay problema- ignoró un poco lo que le decía su padre, sólo estaba pensado en que haría porque tenía claro que todo el día de Navidad no lo iba a pasar en medio de sus dos amigas, que para hacerlo más doloroso una de ellas era la que le gustaba. –Adiós… pasarlo bien-

-Vamos a dejarlo para mañana…- susurró la peliroja.

Riko se sentó en la cama y suspiró, honestamente quería seguir hablando con You y descubrir de una maldita vez qué era lo que ocurría. You dejó el teléfono en la mesa, se quitó las zapatillas y se sentó a su lado en la cama, parecía pensativa.

-¿Tus padres están bien?- preguntó con cuidado.

-Qué más te da- susurró You, lo hizo un poco porque seguía de mal humor por lo de "las admiradoras", pero enseguida se arrepintió de usar ese tono con ella, Riko sólo preguntaba por sus padres.

-Vaya, eres una borde- dijo Riko alzando una ceja. –Primero te vas y ahora esto-

-¡No lo soy, sólo no quería estar contigo!- dijo You susurrando. -Con... Vosotras- se corrigió rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Chika ha organizado todo eso y tú…-

-Ya, ya- la interrumpió You, se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Eres una idiota- dijo Riko empujándola un poco. Como estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama, se puso de lado, así si se caía podía agarrarse al cabecero de la cama. Pensó detenidamente en esas palabras, la que quería patinar con ella era Riko. ¿Por qué la buscaba tanto? ¿Y por qué no podía tener admiradoras? ¿Y por qué la habían invitado si ella tenía a Chika?

-¡Tú si eres una idiota!- dijo You devolviéndole el golpe, aunque ella lo hizo un poco más suave que la pelirroja. -Y si tanto me odias, ¿por qué me dejas dormir contigo?- preguntó acercándose.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- Riko se sonrojó un poco. -No queda más sitio y no te quiero dejar dormir en el suelo de mi habitación teniendo la cama-

-¡Pues prefiero dormir con Yoshiko antes que contigo!-

-¡Pues vete con ella si tanto la quieres!- susurró Riko acercándose más a You, la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-¡Definitivamente el suelo será más cómodo!-

-¡Eso espero!-

-¡Y la conversación más agradable!-

-¡No lo dudes!-

-¡Lo haré!- dijo You.

-¡Hazlo!-

Se quedaron en silencio, había tenido la típica pelea en susurros y poco a poco se habían acercado tanto la una de la otra que estaban a centímetros de distancia. De repente se estaban besando. You no sabe si fue ella la que acortó la distancia o fue Riko la que llevó las manos a su pelo. Sólo sabía que se moría por hacer esto desde que la había visto, pero no podía... ¿por qué no podía?

Se alejó de Riko justo cuando el beso se tornaba más intenso, a las dos les costaba respirar. No podía por Chika. ¿Y si Riko salía con Chika, qué hacía devolviéndole el beso?

-Yo...-

-Increíble- susurró. -No estoy saliendo con…- Riko fue interrumpida porque la puerta se abrió y del susto le dio una patada a You tirándola de la cama. Le acertó justo en la boca del estómago y la joven nadadora estuvo a punto de vomitar. Riko tenía demasiada fuerza.

-¿S... Si?- preguntó Riko totalmente roja y nerviosa.

-Tu vecino- dijo Ruby aún más roja, no entendía porque Riko y You jugaban a la lucha libre, pero no quería averiguarlo.

-Ese idiota- Riko se puso de pie de un salto y salió echa una furia.

Ruby miró a You, justo cuando ella abrió la puerta pudo ver como la peligris se daba un golpe en el hombro contra la mesita de noche, y verla tirada en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor le hacía sentirse mal.

-¿Quieres que Ruby llame a una ambulancia?-

* * *

-¿Estáis montando una fiesta?-

-No, no ve que estamos todas dormidas- dijo Riko señalando por encima de su hombro a Yoshiko que era un buen ejemplo.

-La chica que me ha abierto la puerta no-

-¡La has despertado!- se quejó Riko rodando los ojos. -Además hoy es Nochebuena y los del tercero iban a montar una fiesta, vaya a molestarle a ellos-

-No qu...- se volvió a hacer el silencio y Riko siguió la mirada de su vecino por encima del hombro. Si la mirada asesina de You le había asustado no tenía nada que hacer contra la de Dia, y eso que seguía llevando las gafas de sol y todo.

-Fuera- sentenció Dia cerrando la puerta con el pie. Luego se giró encarando a Riko y se quitó las gafas de sol. -¿El baño?- su tonó de voz cambió a uno totalmente agradable.

-Fi... Final del pasillo-

-Gracias- dio una vuelta sumamente perfecta y caminó hasta allí.

-Wow, zura- Hanamaru estaba aplaudiendo y Riko se resistía a no unirse, había sido... Genial.

-¡Dejad de hacer ruido!- gritó Yoshiko dándose la vuelta.

-Oh… cierto-

Justo cuando iba a volver a su habitación se fijó en la hora, sólo eran las once de la noche, pero se sentía como si fueran las dos.

Miró otra vez a las chicas por si alguna necesitaba algo cuando la puerta de la habitación de Chika se abrió de una patada. No lo parecía, pero Riko estaba sufriendo por su mobiliario.

-¡Os he traído un regalo!- gritó la rubia.

Riko alzó una ceja pensando que eso no funcionaría cuando de repente todas las chicas, incluida Yocchan, se levantaron de golpe.

-¿Qué ezhs?- preguntó Hanamaru de pie en el sofá, Riko la fulminó con la mirada, pero no funcionó, incluso estaba pensando en acercarse a ella para que no se cayera desmayada.

-Creía que ya habíamos quedado en hacer lo del amigo invisible- murmuró Ruby completamente desconcertada.

-¡Venir conmigo!- Mari caminó hasta el comedor a trompicones. -¡Vamos, venir!-

-Acabo de echar al vecino diciéndole que...

-Shhhhh- Mari interrumpió a Riko. -Esto es importante-

Todas fueron apareciendo poco a poco y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Riko estaba a punto de quejarse cuando su mirada se cruzó con cierta chica peligris. Y lo recordó todo. ¡Había besado a You! Estaba comenzado a enrojecer cuando apartó la mirada rápidamente, por suerte ella no la miraba, estaba demasiado ocupada frotándose el hombro.

-Tengo sueño…- murmuró Kanan dando un largo bostezo. -¿No podemos dejarlo para mañana?-

-Oh, my dear Kanan…- Mari le acarició el pelo. –No-

* * *

 **+¿Algo que decir del siguiente capítulo? –Pues… mucho YouRiko(? Y para los fans:**

 **DAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIISUKI. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )**

 **Nos leemos! Sayo~nara~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Respondo reviews por aquí:**

AaronVS3: Lol. Es que no puedo hacer un fic normal ni a tiros xD

Love live: ¡Viva Nozomi! :3 Uhhh Yohamaru eh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) apoyo esa decisión xD Y seh, se ve venir... o no(? La verdad es que estoy escribiendo cosas muy randoms xD

Ritsuki Kurusawi: You es fuerte! Sólo fue una patadita xD, en respuesta a la posdta; ¿segura que You terminará cual gobernada? xD (Nah, seguro que sí, Riko da mucho miedo cuando quiere ᗒ ͟ ᗕ)

Yousoroo: Lo subo justo ahora :3

Karma: ¡PODERES DE KAMISAMA! Ahora sólo falta que en la película haya más YouRiko.

dianaprince24: ¡Siento haber tardado y haberte dejado con las ganas de leer más :C! Lo digo porque fuiste la única que sí apreció ese beso xD Y sí, una lástima que acabase :CC Pero tendremos película! Debemos ser fuertes hasta entonces xD

 **Notas por aquí:**

Pues siento haber tardado tanto :C Gomenasai. Primero no me convencía lo que había escrito luego sí y luego todo fue una locura xD ¡Espero que aún os quede un poco de espíritu navideño para la historia! ^‿^

Pero bueh :3 os dejo con este capítulo que es más largo que el anterior y a la vez es el penúltimo! A leer!

 **Capítulo 8**

 **¿Por qué nadie sabe lo que planea Mari?**

-¡Traigo suéteres navideños!- gritó de repente Mari poniéndose de pie en la silla. -Este de pingüinos para Dia-san, este de mandarinas para la chica mandarina, este con demonios kawaiis para Yoshiko-chan, este con angelitos para Hanamaru, para Ruby este, para You este de aquí con barquitos y anclitas, para Kanan el de delfines y para Riko este.

-Ruby no te pongas eso- Dia capturó el suéter de su hermana y lo destruyó al momento. -Mari, palabrotas en suéter no es bonito-

-Venga ya, no era una palabrota- sacó el mismo suéter de la bolsa y se lo entregó a Ruby mientras Dia no miraba.

Riko cogió el suyo con desconfianza y lo desdobló lentamente, pero Mari se dio cuenta. En un movimiento ninja por parte de la rubia ya lo tenía puesto.

-¿I... Love you?-

-A que mola el juego de palabras- la cara de Mari era semejante a la de un gato. Riko intentó quitárselo pero la rubia la detuvo dándole un abrazo. -¿Acaso no te gusta?-

-¡CÁLLATE!-

-Me refiero al suéter... Riko~chann~

-Mari...- Kanan se tapó la cara, ya sabía que su amiga estaba muy callada, normal, con todo lo que tenía planeado.

You se alejó un poco de la escena al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Mari, le parecía una broma extraña ya que Chika y Riko estaban saliendo. Pero extrañamente la pelinaranja estaba partiéndose de risa y bromeaba con Hanamaru sobre los suéteres.

-Chika... ¿hmm… podemos hablar?- preguntó You sin apenas mirarla.

-¿Qué ocurre?- replicó su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Uhmm...- You no sabía cómo explicarle la situación que había sucedido unos minutos atrás.

"Debo hablar con Chika apropiadamente, Riko no tiene la culpa… no quiero que se enfaden y suceda algo malo por mi culpa… lo mejor es actuar normal hasta que hablemos y lo aclaremos todo, pero ¿cómo le digo que besé a su novia?"

-¡Ah You!- Chika se levantó de un salto. -¿Has traído la tarta para mañana?-

-¡La tarta!- la peligris también se levantó apoyando las manos en la mesa. -¡LA TARTA!- se puso el suéter que le había regalo Mari, luego cogió su chaqueta y volvió corriendo sobre sus pasos. -¿Dónde estaba la pastelería?-

-¡Riko, ve con ella!- Chika golpeó la mesa llamando la atención de la pelirroja que seguía peleándose por quitarse el suéter.

-¡VOY!- cualquier oportunidad de huir de Mari era buena. You la miró, no estaba muy segura de ir con ella sin haber hablado todavía con Chika.

-¡Confío en ti, You-chan!- gritó Hanamaru también golpeando la mesa.

-¿Sigues borracha, Zuramaru?-

-¡YOUSOROOO!- gritó la chica ilusionada, no podía fallar ahora. Cogió las llaves y se fue directa a la puerta. Riko salió corriendo tras ella.

-¡No te detengas, Mari me sigue!- y atropelladamente salieron al pasillo. Una vez fuera You comenzó a reírse mientras Riko trataba de respirar. -¡No tiene gracia!-

Iba a quitarse el suéter cuando se dio cuenta de un detallito estúpido.

"¿Cuándo me ha quitado Mari la camiseta?" levantó la mirada hacia la ojiazul, ella estaba un poco sonrojada y ya no se reía. Era una escena rara, Riko con el suéter a mitad de quitar y You mirándola fijamente pensando en cómo narices podría actuar normal.

-Te das cuenta de que no llevas nada debajo del suéter, ¿verdad?-

-T... Tal vez...- suspiró mirando el suelo y pensando si entrar otra vez a la casa a por su abrigo.

-Toma- You se quitó la chaqueta y Riko sintió como se la ponía sobre los hombros. -Yo llevo dos suéteres y ya tengo calor... Mira, incluso he cogido gorro y bufanda, ¿cuál quieres?-

-Bu... Bufanda- You se la puso alrededor del cuello con mucho cuidado y luego ella se puso el gorro.

-Bien, debemos ir a por esa tarta- dijo sonriendo y empezando a bajar las escaleras. Riko se quedó paralizada en el pasillo, esa chica no se daba cuenta de lo que le hacía...

* * *

Kanan volvía al sofá tras haberse cambiado los pantalones por unos que le dejó Chika antes de encerrarse en su habitación. La peliazul quería haber hablado con Dia sobre el pequeño incidente de vomitarle en los pantalones, pero ella había desaparecido también en la habitación de Chika. Sospechosamente tras haber recibido el regalo de Mari todas volvieron a irse a dormir.

Cuando movió los pies de Hanamaru con cuidado e iba a sentarse oyó ruido en la cocina, todavía no era muy tarde porque You y Riko no habían vuelto, pero todas las demás ya habían caído rendidas.

-¿Qué haces despierta?- dijo Kanan sorprendida al ver a Mari en la cocina mientras amasaba algo en un bol.

-Shhhh- le dijo la rubia señalándole la puerta y levantó una mano, pero estaba totalmente pegajosa. -Ayúdame si quieres-

Kanan se acercó en silencio tras cerrar la puerta y miró dentro del bol. Había una especie de masa, pero le faltaba harina.

-¿Por qué la remueves con las manos?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Es divertido y así puedo hacer... Esto- le puso el dedo a Kanan en la nariz y así la manchó.

-Oye...- Kanan se miró la nariz mientras hacía una mueca -No me manches-

-Oh... Sorry- Mari añadió un poco más de harina y removió la masa con empeño.

-¿Vas a hacer galletas? ¿No tienes sueño?-

-Jet lag-

Kanan asintió, a veces se le olvidaba que Mari viajaba mucho. La miró de reojo, era la primera vez que estaban solas desde que se habían vuelto a reunir. Mari seguía como siempre, igual de feliz...

-Hace tiempo que no hablamos- susurró Mari haciendo un gesto hacia la silla que estaba delante de ella.

-Creo que tres años y medio- dijo Kanan sentándose lentamente, no iba a mentir, seguía nerviosa.

-Ha sido raro…- murmuró la rubia haciendo más fuerza con sus manos.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por ti-

Ambas alzaron la mirada encontrándose, un conjunto de sentimientos no expresados. Mari seguía con ese brillo especial que indicaba que ocultaba algo. Kanan se veía nerviosa.

-Por mi…- Kanan se rió mientras hacía dibujos con la harina que cubría la mesa, le recordaba a una pequeña capa de nieve. -¿Y qué tal tu vida? ¿Algo nuevo?-

"¿Alguien nuevo?"

-Bien… la misma rutina de siempre…- Mari suspiró dejando a un lado la masa y miró a la peliazul, aunque ella seguía entretenida dibujando delfines. -¿Y mi joven buceadora?-

-Igual…- terminó de hacer la cola de uno y justo oyó la risa de la rubia.

-Dios… esto es ridículo- interrumpió Mari acercándose a la peliazul. –A ver, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?-

-No, la otra Kanan- dijo ella alzando una ceja. –Habla-

-Eh… N… No-

-¿No?- Mari estaba prácticamente pegada a ella y eso no ayudaba en nada.

"Dia dijo que no la fastidiaras, se fuerte" pensó ella cerrando los ojos "Mari no está delante de ti… y sobre todo no estás oliendo su perfume"

-Kanan~ pronunció ella de forma divertida. -¿Estás enfadada?-

-No- respondió ella automáticamente.

-¿Entonces estás triste?-

-No-

-¿Nerviosa?-

-No-

-¿Celosa?-

Kanan abrió un ojo cuando dijo eso para encontrarse a Mari más alejada.

-¿Debería?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Me gustaría- se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Kanan estaba en completo shock e iba a evitar el tema con alguna excusa justo cuando Mari se rió. –It´s Joke-

-Ahh- observó que al lado de los delfines habían dibujados corazoncitos. -¿No continuas con la masa?-

-Me faltan ingredientes…- dijo Mari mirando por la ventana. Como había dibujado en la harina tenía los dedos manchados de esta y dejó una poca por las cortinas, en cuanto se dio cuenta la limpió sin hacer apenas ruido.

Kanan seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de escuchar la voz de Dia diciéndole que no la liase, que fuera educada con Mari y la dejase marchar sin hacer ningún reproche, pero a la vez escuchaba la de Chika diciéndole que debía esforzarse y disfrutar de las Navidades.

-No dejo de escuchar voces- murmuró molesta, lo dijo en alto casi como desahogo y a la vez sin esperar que la rubia la escuchase, pero con todo el silencio fue algo imposible.

-¿Y qué dicen?- preguntó ella curiosa. –Y no me digas que nada, acepto que no me devolvieses el abrazo en el aeropuerto, pero deja de darme largas- Mari seguía mirando por la ventana.

-Sí que te he abrazado- replicó Kanan poniéndose de pie.

-No, he sido yo y tú ni me lo has devuelto-

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que cierta chica pelinegra había salido de la habitación para espiarlas.

-Sois tan sensibles que peleáis por quién ha dado un abrazo- murmuró.

-¿Ya estás mejor, Dia?- preguntó una voz. La pelinegra ocultó bastante bien su sorpresa y evitó ser descubierta por sus dos amigas.

Se giró para ver a la última persona que quería ver; Chika. La maldita mandarina parlante que había organizado todo este maldito lío.

-Estoy bien, gracias- respondió sin expresión alguna.

-Me alegro- sonrió ella. A Dia le molestó un poco su expresión, ¿cómo una persona podía ser tan jodidamente feliz? –Apenas hemos hablado porque estabas medio muerta-

-Si- miró otra vez hacia la cocina, Kanan y Mari hablaban sobre el día de hoy.

-No querías venir a celebrar la Navidad, ¿me equivoco?- se puso a su lado para observar también por la puerta.

-No, no te equivocas… ¿no tienes sueño o algo así?-

-No, tengo una cosa que debo hacer- suspiró Chika.

"Pues ya me puedes decir que trabajo importante debes hacer a estas horas" pensó Dia fulminándola con la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿me acompañas a comprar lo que falta?- la voz de Mari llamó la atención de ambas.

"No… no, no… Kanan, no vayas"

-Claro-

"Idiota"

Dia se volvió a meter en la habitación y buscó rápidamente entre sus cosas la chaqueta que llevaba puesta antes y que Riko le había quitado para que durmiese más cómoda.

-Corre, que se van- le dijo Chika metiéndole prisa observando por la puerta.

-Ya… ¿espera, tú que haces?-

-Pues obviamente vamos a seguirlas, ¿no?-

-Chika, esto no es un juego… no somos espías, ¿vale?- se puso a su altura y de verdad que intentó usar su voz de "chica seria y responsable" pero no le salía. Estaba enfadada con Chika y en cada palabra se notaba. –Ahora quédate aquí y yo voy a solucionar el desastre que has montado-

-No- pasó de largo, pero al escuchar esa palabra volteó su cabeza hacia la joven.

-¿No?-

-No-

-¿Por?- Chika iba a responder, pero le hizo un gesto apresurado hacia la puerta. -Está bien, ven conmigo… pero debes estar calladita y no interrumpir-

* * *

"La bufanda de You huele a ella... A ver, es normal ¿no? Debería dejar de olerla... Una... Dos... ¡No puedo! Es que... ¿Cómo puede oler tan bien? ¿Y si le robo la bufanda? Será mi secreto y luego se la puedo devolver cómo quien no quiere la cosa... Ahhhh You, ¿por qué eres tan amable cuando quieres? Maldita seas tú y tus yousoros... Aunque hacía tiempo que no escuchaba uno... Pone un voz tan..."

-¿Riko?-

-DIME- gritó sorprendida la pelirroja, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

-¿Por dónde era la pastelería?- You miraba hacia todas las calles, pero sólo distinguía luces navideñas formando árboles, trineos y cualquier cosa navideña.

-Sígueme- Riko tomó el camino largo, pero sólo se diferenciaba del corto por una calle de más.

-Que fallo lo de la tarta- dijo You mirando las tiendas por donde pasaban, todas seguían abiertas. –Chika dijo mil veces que fuera a por ella porque mañana no abrían y yo olvidándome…-

-Sí... Una cosa, You...- Riko hizo el paso más lento, la pastelería no estaba muy lejos y no quería ser interrumpida. A diferencia de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, había organizado un plan para hacer confesar a You -¿Podemos hablar de lo que ha sucedido?-

-Ah… sobre eso- ella iba un par de pasos por delante y no podía verle la cara. –Lo siento, hablaré con Chik…-

-No- la interrumpió Riko. -No, antes de eso, te recuerdo que eras tú la que me ha abandonado en la pista de patinaje-

-No te he abandonado... Sólo te he dejado con Chika-

-Pero Chika estaba ocupada con sus cosas, y a ella la veo a diario-

-Uhum... Es lo que tiene- You se metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros y comenzó a andar un poco más deprisa. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido por Riko que se adelantó a sus pasos.

-¿La veo a diario? ¿Es eso lo que te ha molestado?- Riko estaba nerviosa.

-¡N... No! Es tu vida y puedes hacer lo que quieras- respondió You para tranquilizarla.

-La verdad es que me sorprendió cuando se presentó en mi piso y llegó con todas sus alocadas ideas y...-

-Riko, lo siento- You la detuvo, sentía como le dolía el pecho. -No quiero hablar de esto y ya mañana solucionaré las cosas con Chika-

-Lo sabía, estás celosa-

En vez de ponerse nerviosa o negarlo You no respondió. Riko se mordió el labio tratando de no reírse.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- cuestionó You. –Deberías estar echa una furia, te he besado y n… ¿intentas no reírte?-

-Ella y yo no estamos saliendo- a You le costó un poco entender las palabras, pero cuando lo hizo se sonrojó bruscamente. -¿Habías creído eso, no?- esta vez Riko comenzó a reírse.

-Yo... Creía que... Hmmm...- You se sentía avergonzada, no sólo por las risas se la pelirroja, si no por sus enfados repentinos llamados celos, ahora irónicamente se sentía tan bien.

-¡Eres adorable!- dijo Riko gritando y luego se tapó la boca de golpe. -Quiero decir, que seas tan inocente cuando quieres es adorable-

-¡Vamos, que nos van a cerrar!- You estaba completamente sonrojada y comenzó a andar a grandes zancadas hasta la pastelería, pero esta vez sí tomó la mano de Riko, y aunque ella fuera unos pasos por detrás y estuviera en pleno ataque de risa también se dio cuenta de ese gesto.

-¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?- preguntó Riko tratando de detener la risa, pero era imposible.

-Vivíais juntas y…- se calló al darse cuenta de que no tenía ningún argumento sólido, sólo un montón de teorías que ella había iniciado y que se las había creído.

-Dos personas pueden vivir juntas sin necesidad de estar saliendo- dijo Riko, no se le quitaba la sonrisa de la cara.

-Y… ya-

-You, espera- la detuvo del brazo e hizo que se girase a mirarla, seguía completamente sonrojada, es más parecía abochornada.

-¿Has hecho que me detenga para poder verme la cara?- dudó ella mirando al suelo.

-No… sí- negó con la cabeza. -¿Te has ido de la pista de patinaje porque te has puesto celosa por mí?-

-Sabes las respuestas…- murmuró You. –Nos van a cerrar la pastelería-

-Me quiero arriesgar por oír la respuesta-

-Te has vuelto muy valiente, Sakurauchi- dijo You alzando una ceja. –Pero me sé tus debilidades- se acercó a ella haciendo que toda la valentía de Riko se esfumase de golpe. –Cierra los ojos- le dijo susurrando cerca de su oído.

Riko obedeció casi al instante, y esperó, y esperó y esperó. Abrió los ojos al ver que no había ocurrido nada y distinguió a You unos pasos por delante de ella con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara.

-¡Te vas a enterar!- le gritó echando a correr para alcanzarla.

"Maldita seas, recibiré ese beso cueste lo que cueste"

-¡No me atraparás!- gritó la otra echando a correr también.

* * *

Caminar en modo espías con Dia no había sido tan divertido como planeó. Se imaginó que ella le contaría un poco lo que había sucedido entre Kanan y Mari, pero sólo le respondía enfadada y con unos "no entiendes nada" que le habían hecho llegar a la conclusión de que Dia la culpaba por algo.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se fijó en que había nevado un poquito y se estaba agarrando, si esta noche seguía así tal vez mañana la gente podría jugar en la nieve.

Dia seguía andando a paso seguro, pero todavía no era lo suficiente valiente como para interrumpir a sus amigas, las llevaban siguiendo un buen rato.

-Cuidado- le dijo señalándole que venía un coche.

-Gracias…- sonrió mirándola, pero Dia no se daba cuenta. Además su tono de voz era parecido a que debía cuidar de Chika y no le hacía gracia.

Cuando iba a proponer volver a la casa de Riko, Mari y Kanan se detuvieron. Estaban en mitad de un parque y al parecer Kanan había dicho algo. Dia la cogió rápidamente del hombro y le hizo un gesto para que mantuviera silencio, ambas se escondieron tras una estatua.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Mari alzando la voz, parecía enfadada. -¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?-

-Sí- respondió Kanan firmemente.

-Vale- Mari se arremangó como si fuera a iniciar una pelea, pero sólo alzó una mano. -Razón número uno- dijo alzando un dedo. -¿Qué haces que no te has ido del pueblo? No me puedes esperar eternamente-

-¡Por supuesto que puedo!- gritó Kanan indignada.

-¿Y qué? ¿Y si no vuelvo? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Mari se veía totalmente enfadada, le daba igual estar en mitad de un parque, ligeramente borracha y peleando con su Kanan. -¿No... vivir tu vida?-

La voz de Mari se cortó, pero ambas se veían con una actitud fuertes, casi como si estuviesen enfadadas la una con la otra.

-¿Acaso hay una ley que prohíbe vivir mi vida mientras te espero?- gritó Kanan alzando las manos.

Dia se llevó una mano a la frente, la estupidez rozaba límites insospechados, Chika a su lado se rió un poco, pero estaba tan centrada en la conversación que apenas podía hacer un comentario, por ahora todo lo que supuso se estaba cumpliendo.

-¡Claro que la hay!- Mari gritó más.

-Por favor que nadie llame a la policía- murmuró Dia.

-No me puedes esperar, te lo ordeno, y deja de... ¡ahg, deja de hacer las cosas por tu cuenta!-

-No...

-Cállate- la interrumpió Mari. -Si yo te digo que dejes de esperarme lo dejas, porque tal vez no vuelva-

-¡Y tú deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer!- gritó Kanan. -Si te espero es porque me da la gana, y si no vuelves iré a buscarte-

-No lo entiendo...- dijo Chika murmurando. -¿Por qué no pueden estar juntas?-

-La vida- respondió Dia sin más -Mari va a tener muchas ofertas cuando termine la carrera y Kanan tal vez se vaya a otro sitio, mientras tenga playa le sobra-

-¿América no tiene playa?-

Dia miró de reojo a Chika y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Dónde te crees que está América?- alzó una mano interrumpiendo a la pelinaranja para rectificar su pregunta. -¿Qué crees que es América?-

-Mari- la voz de Kanan llamó la atención a las otras dos, a diferencia de antes ahora era más tranquila. -Vamos a comprar...-

-¿Eh?- Chika se iba a poner de pie, esto había sido peor que los anuncios justo cuando la película llega a su mejor momento, pero Dia estiró de ella y le tapó la boca.

-Shhh- miró por encima de la estatua y al ver que las dos se alejaban le quitó la mano a Chika de la boca. -No pueden hacer nada más, ya han hablado-

-¿Qué?- la pelinaranja parecía furiosa, es más, estaba furiosa. -¿Y ya?-

-¿Qué esperas?- preguntó Dia molesta. -No todo es tan fácil cómo pintas en tu pequeña mente, ¿sabes?-

-No es pequeña- se quejó.

-¿Qué esperas?- repitió Dia -¿Que Mari se vaya con Kanan al pueblo y Kanan se pregunte si ella es infeliz porque no pudo hacer lo que quería? O mejor aún, ¿que Kanan se vaya con Mari alejándose de todo lo que le gusta?-

-Dia, no es así- se quejó Chika.

-Chika, sí es así- Dia se puso de pie quedando más alta que la otra. -Esto no es cómo tus películas de fantasía donde todo va a acabar bien-

-No, no es una película- afirmó la líder aceptando las manos que Dia le ofreció para ponerse de pie. -Pero sí va a salir bien porque hay una cosa que ambas quieren-

Dia rodó los ojos, ¿qué podía hacer ella para que a la pelinaranja le entrase en la cabeza que no todo era tan fácil?

-Lo que ambas quieren… ¡es que ambas quieren estar juntas!- se separó bruscamente de Dia empujándola hacia atrás haciendo que la mayor cayese al suelo. Antes de poder siquiera replicar Chika había echado a correr. -¡Lo siento Dia-san, debo hablar con ellas!-

-¡Maldita idiota, déjalas, sólo les harás más daño!- se puso de pie torpemente y comenzó a correr.

* * *

Desde que no entrenaba había perdido facultades... Estaba segura de que su yo de dieciocho años le hubiera metido una paliza en esa carrera. Y al parecer Chika seguía entrenándose, eso o se había tomado cuatro cafés a su espalda.

Justo cuando iba a doblar la esquina se lanzó encima de Chika haciendo que cayese al suelo.

-¡Escúchame bien!- le gritó a pleno pulmón en toda la cara. -¡No pueden!-

Chika trató de quitarse a Dia de encima, pero ella le había agarrado de los brazos y todo, y la maldita hacía una fuerza tremenda.

-¡Sí pueden!- e iba a decir algo más, pero apenas podía con el dolor de los brazos. -Me haces daño... ¡Suéltame!-

-Lo siento...- soltó rápidamente a Chika de las muñecas y se apartó un poco de ella. -Lo siento- repitió al ver como ella se las frotaba.

-No te preocupes, yo también siento haberte empujado antes- susurró ella. -Dia, ellas quieren estar juntas ¿no lo ves? Es imposible que sean infelices-

-El amor no lo es todo, es lo que intento explicarte- dijo Dia con voz monótona. -No les sirve con querer y mucho menos les ayuda tenerte ahí diciéndoles que pueden y...- soltó un suspiro largo y se llevó las manos a la cara. -Y ya qué sé yo, llevo años con esta tontería-

Chika se incorporó quedando sentada, Dia seguía sobre ella y era gracioso porque casi le saltaba una cabeza.

-Déjamelo a mí- sonrió mirando a su amiga. -Estás cansada y es algo normal, déjame intentarlo, aunque sea una vez-

-Chika...-

-Es tu regalo de Navidad, el que tenía planeado para ti- Chika rebuscó en su bolso la libreta y la sacó con cuidado. -Mira-

Abrió una hoja y Dia leyó en voz alta:

-Ayudar a Dia- y alzó una ceja.

-¿Lo ves? No me he olvidado de ti-

-¿Mi regalo es que ayudes a Kanan y Mari?-

-No- Chika sonrió sin poder evitarlo. -Es algo así como ayudarte a ti con ellas-

-¿Algo así?-

-Sí, no se puede decir que sea exactamente eso-

-¿Y qué es exactamente?-

-Hm...- Chika escondió la libreta en su espalda y miró a Dia. -Me has pillado, es ayudarte con Kanan y Mari-

-Lo sabía-

Dia se apartó de encima de ella y sonrió victoriosa, pero si sólo se hubiera fijado en la parte de abajo de la libreta hubiera visto algo escrito con una letra muy pequeña donde se podía leer claramente: hacer que Dia vuelva a creer en el amor.

* * *

-Hanamaruuu... Hanamaruuuuuu-

La castaña se movió un poco, esto le recordaba a ese día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad donde Yoshiko había ido a molestarla en la biblioteca. Abrió un ojo para encontrar a la susodicha y volvió a cerrarlo.

-Déjame, zura-

-No... Tenemos que hablar-

-Ahora no, duérmete o despertarás a Kanan-

-No está- Hanamaru se incorporó un poco en el sofá, le dolía la cabeza y los ojos porque estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir.

-¿Dónde...?-

-No hay nadie- escucharon la voz de Ruby.

-¿Estamos solas?- preguntó de repente Yoshiko muy animada.

-No te emociones, zura- Hanamaru se volvió a tumbar, ¿aquí nadie tenía sueño?

-¡Ayúdame a mover la mesita, Ruby!-

-V... Vale-

-Zuramaru, tráeme un cuchillo-

-No-

-Vamos-

-No, zura-

-Da igual, te ofreceremos de sacrificio-

-¿Vas a recortar la moqueta? Riko-chan se enfadará...- dijo Ruby al ver por dónde iban los tiros.

-Ella también es mi Little Demon, lo entenderá ¡será el regalo de Navidad perfecto! Y sólo voy a darle forma, no le quitaré ningún trozo-

-Pero es Ruby la que le tiene que regalar algo a Riko-chan- susurró ella viendo como Yoshiko volvía de la cocina con unas tijeras y un cuchillo.

-Pero este es un regalo para mis Little Demons, excepto Zuramaru-

La castaña movió un brazo en señal de aceptación, pero entonces sumó dos más dos. ¿Riko-chan podría hacerle algo malo a Yoshiko si esta le rompía la moqueta?

"Malditos pactos de protección"

-¡Espera, zura!- gritó girándose, pero era tarde. Yoshiko le devolvió la mirada con un trozo largo de moqueta en la mano y Ruby soltando un grito por el susto.

-Hmm... Se ha roto- susurró Yoshiko.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Actuamos normal?-

Se quedaron en silencio para pensar ideas y escucharon unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta acompañados de una risa.

-¡Corred!- gritó Yoshiko dejando caer todo al suelo y desapareciendo en las sombras del pasillo, Ruby la siguió y Hanamaru se quedó mirando el desastre que se había montado en el suelo, si Yoshiko lograba salir de esa con vida, sería un gran logro.

* * *

 **RUN! D:**

 **¿Todo muy random? Yeap, tal vez.**

 **EHM... tengo previsto subir el siguiente capítulo en un par de horas (a la noche) Pero debo editarlo porque hay muchas cosas que cambié xD**

 **De todas formas, para lo que queda de fic no creo que tarde una semana ni un mes xD ¡Nos leemos! Sa~you~naraa~**


	9. Final

**Reviews por aquí! :3**

Ritsuki Kurusawi: Me alegro de que te gustase el YouRiko ;-; aquí te traigo más xD Yoshiko sí sabe jajajaja y no te lo niego, Kanan acabará gobernada xD

Love Live: Y eso que tuve problemas con el KananMari porque no me terminaba de convencer para enlazarlo con lo que pasa ahora xD Pero me alegra de que te gustase! Este cap no tenía Yohamaru, pero lo he puesto, era mi deber :V PD: creo que no me he tardado mucho xD PD2: Tú también me caes bien xD ¡Harasho!

KonataxD: Timotei Timoteiii (no me pude resistir al leer tu nombre, tal vez nadie lo pille, pero así soy yo jajaja)

AaronVS3: Puede xD sólo puede... Nah, ya están bien, les falta el matrimonio, la casa, el perro... xD Aquí a Dia te la dejo a tu libre imaginación :V es la única que no se me ocurría nada en sí. Si quieres puedes decir que la ship oficial de este fic es DiaxAlcohol(?

Yui Funami Sonoda: sé que vas por el cap 3 XD Pero te respondo por aquí :3 ¡A mi también se me pasan fic buenos y los descubro casi por el final! :O Por ahora me alegro de que te guste la historia!

dianaprince24: Es que el Kananmari es dramático, pero no soy yo, son ellas(? ¡Corre YOHANE CORRE! xD Me faltó lo típico de: corre... pero no en círculos idiota! Como he dicho por arriba, no había Yoshimaru D: qué cruel soy D´: Pero lo he añadido xD Gracias a ti por leer! :3

 **Notas por aquí:**

¡Capítulo final! Mi objetivo era finalizar el fic antes de los exámenes y aquí estamos jajaja; Gracias por leer y aguantar mis extrañas locuras xD Me alegra mucho de que os gustase el fic Navideño y que le dieseis una oportunidad :3 ¡Y aprovecho para enviaros muchos abrazos virtuales! Espero que os vaya bien, que la fuerza os acompañe xD ¡Y que no se nos haga muy larga la espera hasta la película!

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Seguiremos siendo amigas~~**

-Dia, sólo necesitas ayuda y sé cómo ayudarte-

-Ahora me dirás que tienes el super plan perfecto para que Kanan y Mari dejen de llorar y de hacerse daño- dijo ella irónicamente, pero Chika le sonrió ampliamente. -¿Estás de broma no?-

-¡Debes creer en mi espíritu navideño!- gritó ella ofreciéndole una mano a Dia.

"Creer, eh" pensó mirando la mano de la pelinaranja extendida sobre ella. "Por ellas, una última oportunidad… no pierdo nada por intentarlo" aceptó la mano de Chika.

-Pero como terminen peor, te juro que te quedas sin familia-

-Eso no es espíritu navideño- dijo la pelinaranja haciendo un puchero.

-Y nada de renos, disfraces o vete a saber tú en lo que has pensado-

-Pero…-

-No- la cortó Dia. -¿Habías planeado algo así? Oh Dios… ¿qué he aceptado?-

-Bueno, había planeado en ir y decírselo- Dia se quedó muy quieta, sólo la miraba fijamente. –Oh no… ¿esa es la cara inexpresiva? Riko me la suele hacer cuando hago alguna tontería- Dia seguía sin hablar y Chika ya había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa. –Esto es peor que cuando entregas un examen y no sabes si has puesto el nombre… En mi defensa diré que no es un mal plan... ¿verdad?-

-BUUUU BUUUU DESU WA-

* * *

-No están Mari, Kanan, Dia y Chika- dijo Riko tras haber revisado las habitaciones. –Hanamaru está tirada en el suelo del comedor, Yocchan está durmiendo en la bañera y Ruby estaba en la cama de Chika-

-Si Dia ve eso y lo malinterpreta sería gracioso- pensó You en voz alta. Riko le dirigió una mirada de "no tiene gracia" y la peligris sonrió cómo disculpa.

La razón de que Riko estuviera más seria de lo normal era porque You se había negado a besarla en la pastelería y la esquivó hábilmente de camino a casa de ella, y todo eso sin que se le cayera la tarta.

-Te dije que conocía tus debilidades- dijo You encogiéndose de hombros.

-Muy graciosa Watanabe, ahora vas a dormir en el sofá- sentenció Riko caminando hacia su habitación ligeramente sonrojada. –Adiós-

-Buenas noches…- murmuró You haciendo una mueca.

"¿Esto cuenta como nuestra primera pelea?" pensaron las dos a la vez.

You suspiró derrotada, a fin de cuentas ella se lo había buscado. Caminó hacia el comedor y vio que, efectivamente, Hanamaru estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó al ver cómo se movía.

-Yoshiko ha recortado la moqueta porque intentaba darle forma. Luego ha salido corriendo y creo que se ha quedado dormida en la bañera, zura-

-No será para tan…- decir que había recortado la moqueta era poco. ¡Eso estaba roto! -¡Riko os va a matar!-

-¡Lo sé!- gritó Hanamaru entrando en pánico.

-¡Y ya está enfadada! ¡Será capaz de echarnos de su casa por el día de Navidad!-

-¡LO SÉ, ZURA!- Hanamaru había comenzado a llorar. -¿NO PUEDES HACER NADA YOU-CHAN?-

-Uh…- You se rascó la mejilla en busca de ideas. A Hanamaru el gesto que había hecho You la llenó de esperanza.

-¿De verdad no puedes hacer nada para salvar esta Navidad que había planeado Chika-chan?- la cogió de las manos para establecer contacto visual. –You-chan, eres la más cercana a Riko-chan aparte de Chika-chan… ¿de verdad que no puedes hacer nada?-

-Bueno…- apartó la mirada de esos intensos ojitos.

-¿You-chan?-

"No puedo fallar, ahora todo depende de mí"

-Haré algo…-

-¡Gracias You-chan!-

You dio media vuelta y llamó a la puerta de Riko, al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar y cerró detrás de ella.

-Riko...- You se agachó al lado de la cama y gateó hasta donde estaba la pelirroja. Riko tenía los ojos cerrados y un puchero de enfadada. You se sintió mal mientras la observaba, aunque se le pasó al ver cómo la pelirroja enrojecía por momentos. -¿Estás despierta?- Riko se tapó con la manta evitando que la continuase mirando y You se sentó en el suelo mientras evitaba reírse.

-¿Qué... Qué haces observándome dormir?-

-Quería ver si estabas despierta- Riko se destapó lo suficiente para que le pudiera ver los ojos y las dos se quedaron mirando. -Lo siento, no quería que te enfadases…-

-Es muy tarde- dijo Riko señalando el despertador, aunque al día siguiente ninguna de las dos tuviera que madrugar. -¿Es que acaso te ha disgustado besarme? ¿Por eso no me quieres volver a besar?-

Riko parecía una niña pequeña y You se rió al verla tan insegura, había sido tan idiota montándose paranoias sobre ella y Chika que no se había dado cuenta de la actitud de Riko, pero ahora que lo pensaba... El abrazo del metro, cuando se sentó con ella en el sofá muerta de los nervios, la pista de patinaje... ¡sus celos por Miyake!

-No, todo lo contrario. Sólo... Pensaba que merecías un castigo- You se rió por lo bajo y miró el despertador, ya eran más de las doce. Al cuerno todo, era la chica que quería e iba a concederse su regalo de Navidad, además si hacía eso podría salvar a las demás. -Riko-chan- la llamó señalando la hora. -Es Navidad- bajó un poco la manta con la que se tapaba Riko y se acercó a ella. -Feliz Navidad- juntó sus labios otra vez, aunque esta vez fue un beso más inocente. -Siento haber salido corriendo antes-

Volvió a taparla y se levantó de allí con cuidado, porque con toda la oscuridad apenas veía.

-Buenas noches, iré al comedor... Descansa-

-Bu... Enas... Noches-

"AHG. MALDITA SEAS YOU-CHAN" pensó Riko mientras mordía la almohada para que nadie escuchara sus gritos de fangirl.

-Misión cumplida- susurró You completamente sonrojada, haciéndole un gesto a Hanamaru tras haber cerrado la puerta. –Ahora podremos dormir-

-¡Gracias, zura!-

* * *

-Se nos ha hecho tarde pensando en ideas- dijo Chika mirando el cielo y levantando la mano. Al final tras pelearse por descubrir cual era el mejor plan, decidieron caminar hasta la tienda donde habían ido Kanan y Mari, ya llevaban un buen rato vigilando la entrada, pero de allí no salía nadie.

-Y esas dos parece que la tienda se las ha tragado- dijo Dia molesta. -¿Quién puede tardar tanto en hacer una maldita compra?-

-¿Dos personas que quieren estar juntas?- preguntó Chika con una sonrisa.

Dia se cruzó de brazos y aprovechó la valla del parque para apoyarse en ella. Con la nueva ayuda de Chika no podía dejar de hacerse preguntas, de pensar y sentirse ligeramente culpable por todo lo que había pasado estos años.

-Chika… ¿y si ha sido culpa mía que Kanan no le haya dicho nada a Mari?- preguntó.

-No lo has hecho con mala intención- dijo Chika mirando la palma de su mano donde había un copo de nieve. –No deberías sentirte culpable por ello-

-Tienes mucho tiempo libre, ¿no?-

-Y tú muchas ganas de ayudar-

Ambas se quedaron otra vez en silencio, sólo Chika tatareaba una canción que a Dia le sonaba de algo.

* * *

-Entonces te volverás a marchar- dijo Kanan mirándola. Ambas estaban saliendo de la tienda.

-Sí- Mari suspiró mirando el cielo. -Te lo preguntaré una vez más… puedes decirme la verdad, ¿qué te pasa?- Mari lo preguntó con una sonrisa y todavía seguía con ese maldito brillo especial en los ojos que hacía que Kanan estuviera cada vez más insegura.

La peliazul tragó saliva poniéndose seria. Era fuerte, Kanan era demasiado fuerte para esta situación, pero ya no podía más. Dos veces, ya eran dos veces en las que había perdido a Mari, y ahora la iba a volver a perder, antes había salido con la excusa de ir a comprar, pero ahora les quedaba el camino de vuelta a casa y se veía incapaz de seguir. Mari la miraba con cariño y la peliazul sentía que cada vez que se miraban sólo le dolía a ella.

-Realmente creía que sería divertido volverte a ver, que dejaría de sentir lo que siento y que podría comportarme como tu amiga- le dio una de las bolsas a Mari donde llevaban parte de lo que había comprado, ella se quedó otra. –Pero no puedo- le salió una risa ahogada por las lágrimas. -¿El tiempo lo cura todo, no? Pues no. Y… ya van casi cu… cuatro años y si me siento así ahora, ¿qué pasará dentro de tres o de otros cuatro?-

Mari pudo notar perfectamente el miedo en la voz de Kanan, se puso nerviosa porque no esperaba que la peliazul se sincerase del todo.

-Kanan… n-

-Y- la peliazul continuó tras una pausa interrumpiendo a la rubia. –Es difícil porque si hablo contigo duele porque no estás conmigo y si no lo hago es peor, creía que ignorándote… o algo así lo conseguiría, pero siempre me acordaba de ti-

Mari guardó silencio, pero parecía que Kanan ya no podía hablar más. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y sonrió ampliamente.

-Jejeje… Te gusto- susurró Mari.

Kanan alzó una ceja, se había sonrojado y estaba apunto de llorar por todo lo que había confesado. Miró a Mari esperando que fuera una broma, pero ella le sonreía, sólo Mari podía decir una cosa así en esa situación.

-Jajajajaja, te gusto- le respondió ella con cierto retintín en la voz imitándola.

-Sí…- susurró Mari sin mirarla. –He hecho que te calmes- y era cierto, al haber dicho es estupidez máxima en mitad de la conversación el nudo que tenía en la garganta se evaporó, pero el del pecho no. –Vamos a dejarlo en que no me esperaras, porque yo tengo que decirte que en…-

-¡Chicas!- Mari dio un salto del susto al ver a Chika delante de ellas. –Os… hemos…- la pelinaranja miró a Dia en busca de apoyo –estado buscando por todas partes.-

-¿Por qué?- Kanan parecía sorprendida, se pasó la mano por la cara para quitarse cualquier rastro de lágrimas y sonrió. -¿De verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo?-

-Kanan- Mari se dio la vuelta para mirarla. –Han planeado esto para que estemos todas juntas y nosotras desaparecemos misteriosamente, normal que se preocupen- abrazó a Dia y sonrió.

-Sigo enfadada por lo del suéter de Ruby- dijo Dia alzando una ceja.

-Kanan, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando acabes lo que estabas haciendo de buceo?- preguntó Chika. –Yo voy a planear la siguiente Navidad para que estemos juntas-

Dia se rió llamando la atención de las otras dos.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer hasta las próximas Navidades?- Mari sonrió al ver a Dia riéndose y miró a Kanan.

-Yo voy a volver a Japón, pero no porque renuncie a algo allí afuera, es porque quiero- dijo la rubia sonriendo. -Es lo que intentaba decirte-

-¡Sí!- gritó Chika uniéndose al abrazo de Dia y de Mari.

-¿Vas a volver?- preguntó Kanan realmente sorprendida.

-¡Era una sorpresa, ni siquiera Dia lo sabía!- confesó Mari manteniendo su gran sonrisa.

-Vas a…- Kanan se echó a llorar dejando caer las bolsas que llevaba y se unió al abrazo.

-Wow… creía que era una noticia buena- dijo Mari al verla llorar tanto, cualquier oportunidad de fastidiar no se le pasaba.

-¡VAS A VOLVER!- dijo abrazando a todas y escondiendo su cabeza entre el hombro de Dia

-Me vas a llenar de mocos…- dijo Dia con una sonrisa cariñosa, luego miró a la rubia delante de ella. –Cómo digas ahora que es una broma…-

-It´s no joke- dijo Mari guiñándole un ojo. –Lo tenía todo planeado para mudarme este verano-

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo Chika ilusionada abrazándolas con más fuerza.

-Kanan... Deja de llorar...- dijo Mari notando cómo las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos, de verla llorar le daban ganas a ella.

-¡Y tú diciéndole que no te esperase!- dijo Chika sonriendo.

-¿Nos... Nos habéis seguido?- preguntó Kanan hipando.

-Chika!- Dia la miró mal, pero la pelinaranja ya estaba desarrollando una habilidad para ignorarla.

-Kanan...- Mari se acercó a abrazarla porque seguía llorando. -¿Qué te pasa?-

La peliazul sólo consiguió devolverle el abrazo. Estaba tan feliz... Y a la vez odiaba tanto que Mari no se lo hubiera dicho antes...

-¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?- separó a Mari para verle la cara mientras se iba calmando.

-Creía que habías seguido con tu vida- respondió Mari encogiéndose de hombros. -Tres años es mucho tiempo-

-Tres años y medio- la corrigió Kanan. -Y he continuado, pero no de la forma en la que esperabas-

-Kanan, me mudaré en verano... ¿y si pasa algo en estos meses y te cambia la vida?- Mari la miró con mucho cuidado. -No puedo ser tan egoísta como para pedirte que me esperes-

-Ya te lo he dicho antes- Kanan se secó las lágrimas y la miró totalmente seria. -Quiero que seas egoísta conmigo-

Ambas se quedaron en silencio mirándose, Mari sabía que eso podía salir mal y las dos acabar peor de lo que empezaron. Supuso que Kanan también era consciente de eso, pero parecía no importarle. La rubia dudó un poco, pero... le apetecía intentarlo, además ya sólo le quedaban un par de meses.

-¡Besaos de una vez!- gritó Dia rodando los ojos. Y Mari, porque lo estaba deseando o porque no se esperaba que su amiga dijera eso, se sonrojó.

-¡OH!- la cara de Kanan era un poema. –Mari se ha sonrojado- dijo señalándola.

-¡Dia!- ahora la que le reñía era Chika. -Mejor volvamos a casa… ya es tarde-

Obligó a las chicas a caminar delante de ella y soltó un suspiro mirando su libreta, estaba demasiado feliz porque todo estaba saliendo bien, pero a la vez... sentía un poco de pena porque estaba acabando.

* * *

El esperado día de Navidad llegó, la primera en levantarse fue Yoshiko, se puso de pie con cuidado para no resbalarse y fue corriendo hasta el árbol que había puesto Chika encontrándose con un pequeño regalo con su nombre. Lo cogió sin hacer ruido y se lo puso entre las piernas para desenvolverlo poco a poco encontrándose con unas maravillosas alas de Ángel y un hermoso vestido que iba a juego.

-¡Sí!- se abanicó la cara y se fijó en que You la estaba grabando con una cámara.

-Pruébatelas- pidió la peligris.

-Kukukuku- hizo su habitual pose y alzó una ceja. -Has invocado al Ángel Caído- salió corriendo hacia el baño para ponerse el vestido junto con las alas.

-Acerté, zura- dijo Hanamaru alzando un brazo.

-¿Tú le regalaste a ella?- preguntó You sorprendida.

-Sí- Hanamaru se sentó junto a la ojiazul y cogió el regalo. Enseguida rompió el papel llevándose una agradable sorpresa.

-Y... ¡Una cesta de comida!- dijo You sorprendida.

-¡Sí, zura!- Hanamaru estaba en el cielo. La ojiazul le estaba diciendo que no empezase a comer, más ella estaba en su mundo.

-Ruby no puede dormir... ¡regalos!- la pelirroja fue caminando hasta allí y se sentó junto a Hanamaru, cogió su regalo que era una hermosa cajita azul y la destapó. -¿Un chip rastreador?-

-Dia-san se ha pasado, zura- dijo Hanamaru comiendo.

-Onee-chan...-

-Ah... Toma- Hanamaru le dio parte de sus chuches y Ruby enseguida se animó.

-¡Saludar a Yohane!- gritó ella saliendo del baño y haciendo poses con su nuevo vestido.

-¡Qué bonito!- dijo You haciéndole un primer plano.

-Soy perfecta, lo sé-

-¡Ohhhh regalos!- Mari salió de la habitación junto a Chika.

-¡Habéis empezado sin mí!- se quejó la pelinaranja al tirarse en el suelo. Cogió su regalo y se partió de risa al ver una botella de vino de las que ayer abusaron ella y Mari.

-Shiny!- dijo Mari sacando su regalo que era, literalmente, un ladrillo. -¿Yoshiko me explicas esto?-

-Yohane... ¿cómo sabes que he sido yo?-

-Intuición... Lo has envuelto muy... Bien-

-¿Qué hacéis tanto ruido?- murmuró Kanan levantándose del sofá.

-Ven a abrir los regalos- le dijo You grabando como las demás comentaban diferentes usos para el ladrillo.

Kanan se sentó también en el suelo y You le pasó su regalo con una gran sonrisa. La peliazul lo desenvolvió poco a poco.

-Oh... Aletas de buceo- miró sorprendida a las demás. -¿cómo sabíais...?-

-Ah, no vale decir nada- dijo Chika abrazando la botella.

-Yo sé que has sido tú, zura... Has metido mikans-

-Y yo sé que ha sido Onee-chan- dijo Ruby disgustada.

-Yo no te he regalado un chip, era una pulsera- dijo Dia asesinando con la mirada a su amiga rubia. -¿Y el regalo de mi hermanita?-

-No lo sé- la sonrisa de Mari la delataba.

-Buenos días que…- la sonrisa de Riko se esfumó al ver cómo el sofá estaba unos centímetros más hacia la izquierda y se podía ver que le sucedía algo extraño a su moqueta. -¿qué es eso?-

Hanamaru dejó de comer y Yoshiko disimuló bastante mal empezando a tartamudear.

-¿Yocchan?- todas miraron a la escena excepto por Dia y Mari que seguían peleando a su modo.

-Quería… hacer… un…-

-Lo siento Yoshiko-chan- murmuró Hanamaru abrazando sus dulces.

-¡Silent cherry blossom nightmare!- dijo Riko capturando a Yoshiko.

Hanamaru le bajó la cámara a You haciéndole un gesto de que no continuase grabando, y la ojiazul estuvo de acuerdo porque no le veía mucho futuro a esa cinta de video por mucho que Chika insistiese que debía continuar grabando.

-Gracias por el regalo, You- dijo Kanan con una sonrisa. –Sé que has sido tú-

-De nada- la joven nadadora recordó rápidamente su regalo y se giró para buscarlo debajo del árbol. Cuando lo desenvolvió soltó un grito que hizo que todas las demás se girasen a verla.

-¿You-chan?- preguntó Chika preocupada.

-¡Es un traje de capitán, de capitán!- gritó ella probándose de gorra. –¡Yousoroooo!- gritó muy emocionada.

-Que… adorable está…- susurró Riko dejando de hacer fuerza y haciendo que Yoshiko sobreviviera un día más. -He elegido bien el regalo...-

-¡Bueno, vamos a comer!- gritó Mari aprovechando también que Dia se había despistado. -¡He hecho galletas!-

-¡Galletas!- gritó Hanamaru, estaba siendo el mejor día de su vida.

-Dia, espera- las demás fueron hacia la cocina para preparar la mesa, porque se habían despertado bastante tarde, excepto por Dia y Kanan que la había llamado. La pelinegra se acercó con curiosidad hacia donde le señalaba la peliazul, que era debajo del árbol. –No has abierto tu regalo-

Se empezaban a oír ruidos de cubiertos mientras ella cogía su regalo que era una especie de tubo muy largo. Con cuidado lo desenroscó mientras Kanan le sonreía.

-¿Es un póster?- dijo sacando lo que había dentro. –Ah… gra- se quedó de piedra al desenvolverlo y ver que no sólo era un póster de alguien. Era el maldito póster de Eli Ayase con un vestido azul que le quedaba perfecto. –AHHH-

-Acertaste, Kanan- dijo Mari con una sonrisa. Dia seguía impactada y poco a poco se iba echando hacia atrás hasta que se cayó al suelo. –Whoops…-

-¿Dia?-

-Harasho~

-She is okey-

* * *

Chika salió al balcón soltando un largo suspiro. Ya casi eran las cinco de la tarde y estaba anocheciendo. Habían tenido una comida más relajada que los anteriores días y la tarde se les había pasado rapidísimas entre charlas, recuerdos de su antiguo instituto y canciones que había puesto Mari. Se habían llevado una buena bronca del vecino, pero valió la pena. Luego tuvieron que ver otra batalla épica entre Riko y Yoshiko cuando la pelirroja recordó el estado de su moqueta, pero por suerte You había decidido jugar a disfrazarse con Ruby y eso había influenciado mucho en el carácter de Riko.

Afuera ya empezaba a hacer frío y muchos coches se movían de un lado para otro. Tokio era muy diferente de su pueblo.

-Ruby y Dia se van ya- dijo Riko asomándose y quedándose a su lado. –Se están despidiendo-

-Ahora iré- dijo Chika mirando la ciudad que se extendía delante de ella. Todo eran luces. -¿Te lo has pasado bien?-

-Se me había olvidado lo divertido que era estar todas juntas- respondió Riko peinándose el pelo con los dedos.

-Sí… creo que a todas- Chika miró la libreta naranja que había llevado encima durante el último mes, y sin necesidad de que Riko le preguntase comenzó a hablar. –Tenía apuntado aquí todo lo que tenía que hacer-

Le ofreció la libreta a Riko y ella la cogió cuidadosamente, miró a Chika esperando una confirmación de poder abrirla, y cuando la obtuvo comenzó a pasar las hojas poco a poco viendo los nombres de las diferentes chicas escritos con bolígrafos de colores. Se detuvo a observar varios dibujos de mikans y luego pasó la hoja para encontrarse una especie de dibujo suyo con una cara extraña, como de pato.

-Yo no pongo esta cara-

-Muchas veces- dijo Chika riéndose. –La primera eras tú, la más fácil de convencer-

-Y aquí You-chan…- dijo Riko cuando volteó la hoja. Se le aceleró el corazón al ver que estaba escrito "le gusta Riko-chan, pero no se lo dirá" Pasó a la siguiente hoja encontrándose con una especie de dibujo de unas estrellas y un símbolo de interrogación. -¿Mari?- preguntó.

-Sí, las de tercero son muy difíciles de comprender, y de Mari apenas sabía nada… pero las he ayudado al hacer que aceptasen la invitación- Riko asintió y continuó pasando las hojas, se encontró el dibujo de un delfín y en la siguiente hoja ponía: ayudar a Dia. Luego había una especie de bocetos de Mari como si fuera un titan y unos soldaditos tuvieran que ir a matarla. Riko llegó a la conclusión de que la pelinaranja tenía mucha imaginación.

-Chika… todo esto…- volvió a pasar con cuidado las hojas.

-Es mi regalo de Navidad, aunque no sigamos siendo school idol… somos amigas- dijo ella sonriendo. Riko apretó con fuerza el cuaderno y se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Feliz Navidad Chika-chan!- gritó llamando la atención de las demás.

-¡Feliz Navidad Riko-chan!- dijo Chika devolviéndole el abrazo y se separó de ella con una sonrisa. -¿Has visto mi regalo de Navidad?-

-¿Los guantes que he encontrado debajo del árbol? Creía que me los había regalado Ruby porque como están hechos a mano…-

-No, ese no- Chika sonrió he hizo un gesto para que entrase dentro donde las demás se estaban despidiendo entre ellas, cada una debía volver a sus casas. -¿Es que acaso no te acuerdas de tu sala favorita?-

-¡Cierto!- gritó Yohane caminando hacia una puerta que nadie había abierto en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí.

-¿Qué pasa con mi estudio? ¿Le has hecho algo malo Yocchan?-

-No- sonrió ella. –Chika-chan y yo hemos hecho algo mejor, Lily-

Riko caminó hacia allí con miedo y cogió el pomo de la puerta despacio, antes de abrir miró a You-chan. Con mucho cuidado, como si al otro lado hubiese una bomba que ella debía desactivar, abrió la puerta. Pero estaba todo oscuro y no veía nada.

-Shiny!- gritó Mari enciendo la luz.

-Wow- soltaron a la vez Ruby y Dia, Kanan también estaba sorprendida.

-¡ESTÁ TODO AZUL!- su piano era azul... Del mismo azul que cierta cierta chica posee en los ojos. Se acercó rápidamente para ver su piano que originalmente era blanco y descubrió una nota.

 _De Chika y Yohane, ¡Feliz Navidad!_  
 _PD: para que siempre te acuerdes de alguien especial y no vuelvas a alejarte de ella!_

-Por eso llevabas pintura azul en la cara... ¡GRACIAS CHIKA-CHAN, GRACIAS YOCCHAN!- gritó llena de ilusión abrazándolas. Le encantaba, simplemente le encantaba. Y le gustaba mucho porque todavía no se había dado cuenta de que parte de las partituras que normalmente dejaba tiradas alrededor del piano estaban llenas de pintura, en cuanto descubriera eso ardería Troya.

Del impacto del abrazo Chika dejo caer la libreta. La buscó por el suelo con el pie, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Mari la había cogido. Cuando Riko la soltó se acercó a la rubia.

-Iré bajando para llamar a papá y mamá- le dijo Dia su hermana.

-Ah, ¿así que todo era unos planes tuyos maléficos?- dijo Mari al ver la libreta.

-No... Yo no...- tragó saliva y buscó algo de apoyo en Riko, pero ella seguía mirando el piano fijamente.

Mari sonreía hasta que llegó a cierta hoja y cerró la libreta de golpe. Chika lo descubrió en ese momento, nunca debería haber intentado hacer un dibujo de Mari con los trajes de Yohane… y con aldeanos huyendo de ella… y sí, también había ovnis por ahí. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer tantos bocetos de Mari mientras pensaba qué estaría haciendo por donde sea que estuviera?

-¡Anda!- gritó Mari mirando a la pelinaranja. -¿¡Chika, cómo que has besado a Ruby!?-

Chika abrió mucho los ojos totalmente sorprendida y se quedó pálida. Escuchó unos fuertes pasos subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Por qué?- susurró antes de echar a correr, ella no tenía la culpa, sólo quería probar diseños y averiguar qué había estado haciendo la rubia estos últimos años. Se giró para ver cómo Dia la miraba siniestramente y lo iba tirando todo a su paso.

-¡Los muebles!- dijo Riko al borde del infarto, le daba igual que Chika gritase horrorizada y de que a Dia le brillasen los ojos con un matiz de cazador.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó Kanan mientras bajaban juntas las escaleras y salían a la calle. Ellas también se iban, y si podían alejarse de Dia y Chika mejor.

-Vendetta- respondió Mari, no podía dejar que Chika acertase sin querer en lo que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

-Pobre Chika-chan-

-Lo ha hecho porque es malvada- dijo You sin más. -O porque ella debería haber planificado todo esto- Mari miró a You y fue suficiente para hacerla callar.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó Chika bajando las escaleras y saliendo a la calle, le daba igual estar descalza, detrás de ella estaba Dia. -¡Mari, lo siento, ayúdame!- algo en esa súplica debió llegarle al corazón a la rubia porque se arrepintió.

-¡Voy!- Mari apuntó y con toda la fuerza de su tiro especial lanzó el ladrillo un par de metros por delante de Chika.

-Eso no ha hecho...- Kanan se calló al ver como Chika tropezaba con el ladrillo y Dia la alcanzaba al final.

-¡Está con Leah!- gritó al final Chika protegiéndose del golpe.

-Oh, ahora te toca correr a ti, zura- dijo Hanamaru mirando a su amiga. -¡Corre!-

-¡Corre Ruby!- animó Yoshiko.

¡PIGII!-

-¿RUBY A DÓNDE VAS?-

-Si le damos un hacha a Dia-san esto parecería el resplandor, zura-

-The Shining- dijo Mari dramáticamente.

-Supongo que ya nos vemos en Numazu, Kanan-chan- dijo You abrazándola.

-Cierto… ¿no podemos alargar la invocación un poco más?- preguntó Yohane ligeramente sonrojada.

-Ohh~ no te quieres despedir, zura- dijo Hanamaru sonriendo, y Yoshiko se iba a quejar, pero era una escena demasiado adorable.

-¡Mari-san!- You la abrazó con ganas. -¡Espero que vengas a visitarme cuando vuelvas!-

-Trato hecho- dijo la rubia devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Kukukuku, a Yohane también debes ir a visitarla-

-Y a Maru traerle regalos, zura-

-¡Yes!-

Kanan sonrió mirando cómo todas se abrazaban, no podía negar que el saber que sólo debía aguantar un par de meses más la hacía feliz. Unos meses y luego podría estar con Mari… con su Mari.

-A mí también debes venir a visitarme cuando vuelvas- dijo Kanan un poco de broma y en parte porque quería unirse al abrazo.

-Of course!- Mari aceptó el abrazo de buena gana y luego se giró para ver a Chika tirada en el suelo. -¡CHIKACHI, IRÉ A VISITARTE!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡GRACIAS!- respondió ella cogiendo aire mientras las demás chicas se despedían.

-Oh, Hanamaru-chan- Yoshiko la cogió del brazo justo cuando era su turno de despedirse.-Y cuando terminen las vacaciones, ¿qué vas a hacer, Zuramaru?- la castaña se sonrojó totalmente y Yoshiko alzó una ceja ante tal cara. -¿Te has puesto nerviosa?-

Sonrió al ver que Hanamaru no le respondía; le gustaba mucho cuando la castaña hacía esos gestos o cuando la pillaba por sorpresa.

-Voy a... Volver a mi casa, vivo sola-

Yoshiko asintió, no quería interrumpirla porque de verdad le importaba la respuesta. Hanamaru por el contrario notaba como su corazón latía con fuerza ¿de verdad que Yoshiko se había interesado por ella?

-¿Entonces ya no vives en Numazu?-

-Voy de vez en cuando por la familia... También porque me gusta más la biblioteca de allí- que Yoshiko la mirase fijamente sin hacer ninguna tontería la ponía aún más nerviosa. -Ya sabehs, zura-

-Oh, te has vuelto a equivocar con las palabras- Hanamaru negó con la cabeza, esa era la Yoshiko que ella recordaba. -Bien, ahora hablemos de lo interesante, ¿cómo sabes que no he ido a esos cursos?-

Hanamaru cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba.

-Me lo ha dicho el diablo, zura-

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Yoshiko sorprendida. -Esto es algo que yo, Yohane, no puedo dejar pasar- se giró y señaló a Ruby mientras hacía su pose con la mano libre. -¡Little Demon, ven aquí!-

Pero Ruby estaba demasiado ocupada huyendo de su queridísima Onee-chan.

-¡Rubyyy!- se quejó Yoshiko haciendo un puchero.

-Yoshiko-chan-

-Yohane-

-Yo...hane...- Hanamaru la miró detenidamente, ella aún le daba la espalda pero podía ver perfectamente su cara de perfil. -Sé que tienes miedo de no encajar en ese nuevo mundo porque vas a estar sola, pero créeme, encajaras y serás muy popular... Sólo sé tu misma... A fin de cuentas encajaste conmigo... Y con Ruby-chan-

-Iré a los cursos y zura. Te ha faltado el zura-

-Es que cómo te has metido con mi acento-

-Tú también deberías ser sólo tú misma- Yoshiko se giró mientas hacía su pose habitual con una mano en la cara y le sonrió a Hanamaru. -Es una orden, mi Little Demon-

-Hai!- y ahí estaba la sonrisa adorable de Hanamaru.

-¿Espera un momento, si no vives en Numazu, vives aquí en Tokio?-

Los ojos de Hanamaru se agrandaron más y asintió con mucha energía.

-Es el futuro, zura ¿sabes que hay ascensores que hablan?- Yoshiko sonrió más a ser posible, primero la había llamado Yohane, sin honorífico ni nada y ahora podía ver cómo le hablaba emocionada sobre el futuro. –Deberías venir, hay muchas cosas… podríamos quedar algún día-

-¿Quedar?- eso la había pillado por sorpresa, en su mente una pequeña Yohane saltaba de la ilusión. -¿No estabas enfadada conmigo por no poder responderte durante el verano y… todo eso?-

-¡Zura!- Hanamaru parecía sorprendida, ella también lo había olvidado. Es que le era imposible estar enfadada mucho tiempo con Yoshiko-chan. –Pe… pero se me ha pasado-

-Kukukuku, el poder del Ángel Caído vuelve a hacer efecto. Y sí, acepto… po… podríamos quedar-

-Va… vale, zura-

De repente las dos estaban muy nerviosas, Yoshiko no dejaba de recordar el pacto que había hecho Hanamaru con ella y la castaña no podía dejar de pensar que la había invitado a salir.

-Zuramaru…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Esto es un pacto?-

-N… No, pero… podría serlo-

Yoshiko asintió notando cómo sus mejillas ardían. Deprisa y sin pararse a pensarlo cogió a Hanamaru de los hombros y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Lis… listo, esto significa que debemos quedar, sí o sí-

-Espero seriamente que estos pactos sólo los hagas con ella- dijo Ruby mirándolas con los ojos entrecerrados. Ambas chicas se sorprendieron separándose bruscamente.

-¡Por supuesto!- gritó Yohane ligeramente indignada. –¡Zuramaru sólo puede hacer estos pactos conmigo y yo con ella!-

Ruby asintió e iba a añadir algo más, pero Dia la localizó. Yoshiko miró de reojo a Hanamaru, una cosa estaba clara, quería hacer muchos más pactos de esos con ella.

-¡Ruby sólo es amiga de Leah, Mari te está tomando el pelo, zura!- gritó Hanamaru defendiendo a su amiga. Dia frenó en seco y miró a la rubia.

-Kyaaa~ Dia it´s joke!-le dijo con una sonrisa muy feliz, sin embargo Dia se acercaba a ella seriamente. -Kanan... si muero... quiero que sepas que mi número secreto del banco es tu cumpleaños-

-Yo también te quiero- respondió ella.

* * *

Chika cogió todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían mientras You, que se había acercado, la miraba desde arriba.

-¿Era esto lo que esperabas?-

-Sí You-chan, esto es lo que esperaba- dijo levantándose para verlas a todas. -Reunir a mis amigas de nuevo y que nos despidamos sin tristeza-

You le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y Chika la aceptó poniéndose de pie.

-Feliz Navidad, Chika-chan... Has hecho un gran trabajo- dijo You sonriéndole.

-Igualmente- dijo ella con una sonrisa. –Tú también has conseguido lo que esperabas, ¿no?-

La peligris miró en ese momento a Riko que se estaba despidiendo de Kanan y gritándole algo a Dia y Mari que sonaba como un "hasta la vista" ya que ellas estaban corriendo por ahí.

-He conseguido más de lo que esperaba- respondió sonriendo. –Gracias por celebrar la Navidad, Chika-chan- y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras su amiga sonreía.

* * *

 **¡Chika lo lograste! qwq**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el fic, ¿pero qué es eso? No puede ser... ¿acaso es una escena fluffie?**

 **-Claro, eres fan de Marvel.**

 **-Hai!**

 **-Y Marvel hace la escen post-credits!**

 **-HAI!**

 **So... ಠ_ಠ correcto. ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Aclaración: Subiré un miniprólogo, no será muy largo y este sí que no sé cuando lo subiré xD Entonces... ¡Nos leemos! Sayonara~~**


	10. Prólogo que en realidad es epílogo :3

Respondo por aquí:

Karma: Lo séeee siento lo mismo :C al menos siempre tenemos fanarts de grandiosas personas que saben dibujar y ahora las seiyuus estaban haciendo meetings de esos y omg, mantienen vivo el espíritu xD Yo también hubiera querido unas Navidades como estas jajajaja y bueno, espero poder escribir este año!

Ritsuki Kurusawi: Me ilusionaste con lo de "grandioso" de verdad estoy muy feliz de que te gustase y te rieses con mis estupideces aplicadas a un fic xD Aquí tienes el prólogo! A leer! ;D

Dianaprince24: Tienes razón, Chika ha sido la Cupido profesional de este fic xD Y sep, esa Dia atleta persiguiendo a todas jajaja Ahhh fan de Marvel! Yey! No sé si te gustan los Vengadores, pero sufriremos este año con las películas juasjuasjuas se ve venir. PD: Yo quiero un póster de Nozomi(?

Judith ED: Volviesteh! Lo del inhalador imaginario me ha matado jajajajaja, te lo juro. Y sí, ahora Kanan puede comprarse todo lo que quiera, su fortuna ha aumentado xD y el LeahxRuby es muy canon, no pierdas las esperanzas! En este fic estaba más centrada en el YouRiko, pero creo recordar que sí había un fic por el fandom donde la autora quería meter esa otp, repito, no pierdas las esperanzas xD

Bellotasarutobi: Hi! Wow, te has hecho maratón navideño jajajaja, aquí tienes el prólogo! Espero que lo disfrutes~~ (viva el YouRiko :V)

AMasamune: ¡Maratones Navideños yussss! Me alegra que te atrapase xD y que te lo pasaras bien leyendo! DiaxRuby no ha habido en este fic, tampoco las shippeo mucho, pero soy multishipper, todo lo que se mueva es otp en mi cabeza y respeto todas las otps de los fandoms, nunca hay que descartar nada. Y bueno, hay una pequeña escena en el prólogo xD Tal vez te agrade, quien sabe :P

Love live: No me olvidé de ti, te respondo abajo por posible spoiler!

 **Prólogo**

 **¿Jugamos a la oca?**

-El despertador ha vuelto a sonar por décima vez- dijo una soñolienta You estirando el brazo que tenía libre, en el otro estaba apoyada la cabeza de Riko.

-Apágalo... Se está demasiado bien- susurró ella acomodándose mejor contra el pecho de la nadadora. -Y afuera hace frío-

You sonrió satisfecha, tener a Riko durmiendo entre sus brazos era reconfortante. Pero la responsabilidad la llamaba.

-Riko... Si nos dormimos...- You soltó un bostezo y también se acurrucó contra Riko.

-Tranquila...-

Y Riko se volvió a dormir plácidamente. Eran pocos los días que lograban verse, pero si Riko la invitaba a dormir en su apartamento cuando al día siguiente tenía competición siempre aceptaba. Volver a reunirse había sido lo mejor que le había pasado, y últimamente apenas podía imaginarse su vida sin tener cerca a cierta pelirroja. You la observó dormir y luego miró al despertador, bueno, por cinco minutitos no sucedería nada.

* * *

-¿Estás segura Yoshiko-chan?- preguntó su madre aparcando justo en la entrada de unos apartamentos.

-Sí- suspiró ella. -Nos... Vemos- cogió su maleta y vio cómo su madre se alejaba con el coche.

Simple. Sin despedidas tristes porque se iban a ver de nuevo al día siguiente.

-Sólo es una persona. Sólo vives con otra persona- se dijo a sí misma mientras empujaba la verja que ya estaba abierta y entraba dentro. -Es el futuro que quieres y si debes vivir con otra persona... Puedes hacerlo-

Yoshiko se armó de valor mientras subía las escaleras. Había estado yendo a las clases de vez en cuando, pero no se atrevía a ir al piso donde debía vivir y coger el metro todos los días para una distancia tan larga la cansaba. Pero ya no más, esas clases de interpretación no se iban a hacer solas y ella debía armarse de valor. ¿Qué más daba una persona? Ella era Yohane, ¡El Ángel Caído!

Con esa positividad llegó a la puerta de su piso y llamó varias veces hasta que la puerta se abrió y no. No se esperaba a esa castaña con una sonrisilla cómplice en la cara.

-¡Zuramaru!- Yoshiko se quedó totalmente en blanco. Ahora entendía por qué la castaña sabía que no iba al curso que quería. ¡Ella era su compañera de piso! -¿Pero tú no te quedabas en el pueblo?-

-Si me hubieras respondido a las llamadas lo sabrías, zura- Hanamaru se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar.

-Lo... Siento- Yoshiko dejó sus cosas en el suelo y miró alrededor.

-Tu madre lo sabía, pero le pedí que no te dijera nada... Ambas nos pusimos de acuerdo en que era algo que debías hacer tú-

-Tch... Tan pendiente de mí como siempre Zuramaru...-

Se giró para encontrarse a una Hanamaru avergonzado mirando el suelo fijamente. Yoshiko también miró por si acaso se estaba perdiendo algo, pero no había nada.

-Normal... A fin de cuentas ya... Te dije que te protegería ¿no?- le dijo ella.

Yoshiko se sonrojó al recordar "el pacto" algo que la había pillado totalmente por sorpresa.

-Cla... Claro ¡eres mi Little Demon!- se rio un poco pateando el suelo. Y no sabía qué más decir, pero no hizo falta. Hanamaru se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos abrazándola muy fuerte.

-Bienvenida a casa...- dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Ya... Ya regresé- respondió Yoshiko tímidamente, pero de todas formas le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡Oh, ven conmigo!.- justo cuando estaba disfrutando del abrazo Hanamaru se separó y se la llevó directa al ascensor. –Vas a alucinar, zura- cerró la puerta tras ellas y pulsó el botón del ascensor.

Ambas entraron dentro y Hanamaru presiono la marca de la planta baja, se podía notar que estaba nerviosa. "Planta baja" dijo el ascensor justo cuando llegaron y Maru miró totalmente ilusionada a Yoshiko.

-¡Ha hablado!- Yoshiko sonrió ante las palabras de la castaña. –Y lo hace con todas las plantas-

-¿Fuiste de planta en planta para comprobarlo?-

El silencio confirmó sus palabras y volvió a reírse haciendo que Hanamaru le diese un ligero golpe en el hombro, ella también estaba sonriendo. Y no lo podía negar, Yoshiko se lo estaba pasando genial.

-¡Oh tenemos una cita!- dijo Yohane de golpe haciendo que la castaña se sonrojase. Comprobó que llevaba el bolso con sus llaves y un poco de dinero y cogió la mano de Maru.

-¿La vamos a tener ya, zura?-

-Sí, se me ha ocurrido un sitio genial que te gustará… allí hay un pequeño robot con el que puedes hablar-

-No puede ser, zura- dijo Hanamaru totalmente sorprendida.

-Sí, y reconoce a Yohane cómo su líder-

-¡Tenemos que ir!-

-¡Vamos!-

* * *

You preparaba dos tostadas rápidamente. Riko correteaba de un lado a otro de su casa mientras se abrochaba una chaqueta.

-¿Bolsa?- preguntó preocupada.

-En la entrada- You apagó la tostadora y cogió ambas tostadas pasándola de una mano a otra. -Quema... Te dije que nos dormiríamos-

-Pero se estaba tan bien...- Riko abrió la puerta mientras la sujetaba. You cogió su bolsa de deporte y salió del piso. Ambas bajaron a velocidad de la luz las escaleras y salieron al frío de Enero.

-Tostada- You se la dio a Riko y le sonrió. -Buena suerte en las clases de piano-

-Gracias- Riko comenzó a andar, pero volvió corriendo hacia donde estaba la ojiazul y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. -Buena suerte en la competición, nos vemos luego porque tenemos que arreglar todavía la moqueta-

You observó a la pelirroja hasta que se dio cuenta de que llegaría tarde si no se ponía en marcha, aun así se quedó mirando hasta que Riko cruzó la calle y la perdió de vista. Mordió la tostada y como si su vida fuera un video musical de una canción feliz comenzó a andar por las calles con una grandísima sonrisa, qué decir, estaba enamorada.

* * *

-Mamá ya está todo - dijo Kanan revisando los equipos de buceo. -¿Mamá?-

Kanan pasó dentro de su casa mientras se desabrochaba el traje de buceo quedando al descubierto la parte de arriba de su traje de bikini. Se paseó hasta el salón mientras se quitaba el traje completo y lo dejó en uno de los pasillos, ahora iría a por él. Se puso una camiseta que le llegaba hasta los muslos y, sin calzarse, comenzó a buscar por la casa

-Mamá~ dijo cantarinamente asomándose por las habitaciones. -Esta mujer...-

-Hola- respondió Mari ligeramente sonrojada. Kanan se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿de dónde había salido? -No... ¿No crees que hace frío todavía para llevar... Eso puesto?

Mari apartó la mirada, esperaba sorprender a Kanan, pero quién la había sorprendido había sido ella con el bikini y solo esa camiseta. Además llevaba el pelo suelto.

-Estamos al lado del mar- Kanan dio un paso y ni siquiera apartó la mirada de la rubia. - y las temperaturas han subido estos días-

Mari asintió notando sus mejillas enrojecer, ¿por qué la palabra "temperaturas" sonaba tan bien cuando lo pronunciaba Kanan? Se había quedado en blanco, y cuando recordó que era ella la que tenía que sorprender a la peliazul notó cómo unas manos la agarraban y la cogían en alto.

-¡KANAN!- gritó abrazándose al cuello de la chica. -¿Qué haces?-

-Recuperar el tiempo perdido- dijo ella sonriendo. -Supongo que sólo has venido de visita, y es viernes... Tal vez te vayas el domingo por la noche. Vamos, que tengo más o menos cuarenta y ocho horas y no quiero desperdiciar ni una-

Y con una Mari totalmente fuera de juego y en sus brazos al estilo princesa, caminó hasta su habitación.

* * *

-Chika... ¿por qué hay unas maletas en el coche?- preguntó su madre entrando a la habitación de la menor de sus hijas que se encontraba estudiando.

-¿Maletas?- dudó ella -yo no he metido nada y...- y la última vez que usó el coche fue para celebrar la Navidad con sus amigas. -No, no me suenan-

De todas formas se puso de pie para ir a comprobar de lo que hablaba su madre, se acercó hasta su coche y con algo de duda abrió el maletero donde, cómo había dicho su madre, habían dos maletas. Chika cogió una de ellas con algo de desconfianza y la abrió.

Esperaba encontrarse ropa o algunas pertenencias de su propietario, pero no una colección completa de figuras, Cd's y otros objetos sobre μ's. Sus ojos brillaron y se aproximó a la otra maleta, sus manos temblaban de la emoción... Si en una había de μ's significaba que la otra...

En la otra también había figuras y Cd's, pero... Extrañamente todos eran de Mari. Se rio al comprender que ese era su verdadero regalo de Navidad y no la botella de alcohol que le regaló la rubia. Cogió uno de los llaveros de Mari y se dio cuenta de que debajo había una especie de fondo falso. Con la emoción renovada, sacó con cuidado todas las cosas de Mari y encontró que debajo del fondo falso estaban todas las demás.

-Ahg... Por qué lloras- se dijo a sí misma enfadada, pero con una sonrisa, siempre le había gustado su etapa de idol, y este era un gran recuerdo de todos esos momentos. –Gracias…-

Cogió su propia figura y sonrió ampliamente secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, sin lugar a dudas este era un gran regalo de Navidad… aunque ya hubieran pasado.

* * *

-¿Onee-chan?- Ruby comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la casa, sabía que Dia estaba por allí, pero entre que había vuelto de quedar con Leah y que tenía que terminar unos trabajos se había despistado.

-¡Aquí!- respondió una voz procedente del salón. Ruby sonrió y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una escena realmente extraña.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Veo una película- dijo Dia encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ves una película de dibujos?- dijo Ruby alucinando.

-¿Sí?- Dia la miró confundida, pero rápidamente volvió a prestarle atención ya que no quería perder el hilo.

Ruby cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Que su hermana, la que meses atrás se había negado a ver películas románticas con ella, estuviera viendo una... Era... Imposible.

-Onee-chan... ¿estás bien?- dijo con los ojos llorosos acercándose a ella.

-¿Eh?- Dia se sonrojó un poco. -Por... Por supuesto que estoy bien... Es sólo que me han recordado a Kanan y Mari y... La película está bien-

-¡Onee-chan!- gritó Ruby abrazándola aguantándose las lágrimas.

Dia aceptó el abrazo, pero contuvo la risa al ver actuando así a Ruby, daba igual la edad, siempre sería su adorable hermana pequeña.

-¡Ruby tiene como unas tres películas en su habitación!- dijo la pelirroja separándose de golpe. -¿Quieres verlas conmigo cuando termine esta?-

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-

Y entonces con toda la emoción que sentía volvió a abrazar a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas; hoy era tarde de películas con su querida Onee-chan, y no podría ser una tarde mejor.

* * *

-Me has traído a tu cuarto a jugar a la oca- murmuró Mari fulminando el juego con la mirada.

-¡Sí! Dia me dijo que lo hiciera cuando volvieras. Es tu turno-

-Dia te lo dijo...- Mari tiró el dado observando que le había tocado un seis, al menos estaba ganando. -He aprendido la lección-

Kanan se rió y casi sin pensarlo se inclinó para besar a Mari.

-Sí que te he echado de menos y no, no vamos a jugar a esto- dijo Kanan tirando el tablero a un lado mientras se acercaba más a Mari. -¿Cómo se dice? It's Joke- la cara de Mari era la de un tomate, y no ayudó para nada que Kanan pronunciase esas palabras con un guiño de ojo incluido.

Sin perder más tiempo cogió a Kanan de los hombros para acortar la distancia que había entre ellas y la volvió a besar. Había tomado una decisión: volvería cada maldito finde de semana que tuviera libre.

-Dilo otra vez- pidió la rubia separándose para mirar a la chica de ojos amatistas.

-It´s joke~

* * *

Ojojojojojojojo, me lo he pasado genial escribiendo esto último (perdón por si hay alguna falta). Ha pasado un tiempo y dudo que lo recordéis todo (ni yo lo hago xD) por eso os aclaro por aquí por si no entendéis algo:

Hemos desvelado el secreto de por qué Maru sabía lo de Yohane, tenemos beso del Kanan y Mari (que no metí ninguno) y un poco de Youriko actuando como casadas xD y sabemos dónde acabaron las maletas de Mari. Por último que Dia esté viendo películas románticas (capítulo seis de mi fic, si no me falla la memoria, le decía Ruby a Chika que no quería ver eso con ella) También en el capítulo uno, You le dijo a Miyake que había sido idol, por eso Mari logró obtener todas esas cosas de Aquors (aunque todos sabemos que ella las podría crear perfectamente… bueno, meh) Y creo que ya está todo.

Love live (robu raibu): Primero ¡yey más fans de Marvel! Segundo: basado en lo del prólogo, pensaba en un Yohamaru que fueran compañeras de piso, era originalmente un one-shot, luego lo mezclé con este fic, pero me gustaría seguir con esa idea. Cuando leí lo del Nozoeli me animé un poco, no suelo escribir fics de las musas porque me salen mejor con Aquors, pero, pero… el Nozoeli es genial xD y desde que leí tu comentario he estado pensado en ideas geniales para mezclarlo con el one-shot que tenía escrito de antes y ha salido una cosa rara pero creo que te gustará (justo esas dos otps).

Resumen: mi próximo proyecto es un minific Yohamaru y Nozoeli (todo un desmadre) :D

Bueno chicos, chicas, personas y venusianos(? Ha sido un placer hacer este fic y que lo hayáis seguido y apoyado! Y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Ah, supongo que esto es un adiós definitivo de este fic q.q (jo, cuesta despedirse) Nos leemos chicos… Sayonara~ ¡Y cuidaos mucho, sed buenos y fangirlear o fanboylear a tope!

DAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISUKI!

PD: Katengecchi tiene razón chicos, esto es en realidad un epílogo... hemos sidos engañados xD Siento la falta, y gracias por avisar Katengecchi!


End file.
